Difficult
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: SasufemNaru Sequel My Symphony "Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak membantu." Naruto tersenyum getir." Aku tidak akan mengomel apa lagi sampai menghajar jalang ini. Aku hanya akan memberimu pilihan, Uchiha. Tetap bersamaku dan Menma atau bersama jalang ini. Gunakan hati dan otak jeniusmu untuk berfikir, Uchiha."
1. Prolog

**_Pair: SasufemNaru_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi karya ini milik aku_**

 ** _Akhirnya buat sequel juga ya~ Reader wattpad pada minta sequel sih_**

 ** _Yodah langsung aja simak_**

 ** _Don't like don't read~_**

Restoran ini menjadi saksi terlukanya hati seorang Uzumaki- Uchiha Naruto. Sudah sektitar 13 tahun ia menikah dengan pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki putera berusia 13 tahun bernama Uchiha Menma dan ini adalah masalah pertama yang mereka hadapi dalam berumah tangga.

Dihadapkan oleh hal yang membuat Naruto sakit mata. Kala melihat sang suami tengah makan malam romantis bersama mantan muridnya?

Kedatangan Naruto tentu saja sangat mengejutkan mereka berdua. Entah darimana Naruto mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku baru tiba dari Newyork dan aku dengar kalian berada di sini. Tidak masalah bukan jika aku ikut?"

Hening...

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab. Naruto menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Sasuke yang menatap kearah lain dan Sakura menatap kesal dirinya.

"Aku hanya pergi kesana selama 3 bulan? Dan ini yang kau lakukan Uchiha?"

"Kau.." Sakura hendak menyela namun Sasuke segera menahan dirinya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Berapa yang kau inginkan Haruno?" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari dalam tasnya. Menuliskan nominal yang sangat besar di sana. "Aku tahu perusahaan ayahmu sedang kirisis dan kau sangat memerlukan uang."

"Kau."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berbicara Haruno." Potong Naruto. "Apa kau merasa bangga karena berhasil mengajak suamiku berpergian dan berdua bersamamu selama aku di Newyork? Merasa berhasil merebut suamiku?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh meninggalkan suamimu kesepian di sini karena urusan bodohmu. Kami saling mencintai dan kau tidak seharusnya kembali."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara, jalang?" Naruto menatap tajam Sakura. "3 bulan aku di sana memenuhi kontrak kerja. Urusan bodoh yang kau katakan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau gapai bukan? Diva." Sakura menggeretakan giginya karena emosi. "Aku ke sana untuk kerja. Menghidupi keluarga kecilku. Bukan untuk bersenang - senang atau bermain pria." Lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya setiap Naruto menatapnya. "Ini ambilah." Naruto melempar cek ke wajah Sakura. "Saling mencintai ya? Benar itu Uchiha?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu tanpa memandangnya.

"Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak membantu." Naruto tersenyum getir." Aku tidak akan mengomel apa lagi sampai menghajar jalang ini. Aku hanya akan memberimu pilihan, Uchiha. Tetap bersamaku dan Menma atau bersama jalang ini. Gunakan hati dan otak jeniusmu untuk berfikir, Uchiha. Asal kau tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak akan merasa dirugikan jika berpisah denganmu. Aku pikir jika kau berbeda dari si brengsek yang sialnya ayahku itu, ternyata aku salah. Bahkan aku harus menghadapi masalah serupa dengan mendiang ibuku?" Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan selemah ibuku menghadapi masalah ini. Dan aku juga ingin megatakan padamu jika aku hamil 3 bulan." Sasuke sedikit terkesiap. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berani menatap dirinya. "Tentukan pilihan mu dengan segera Uchiha. Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, atau kau akan melihat surat cerai dariku di meja kerjamu."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pamit. Silahkan lanjutkan makan malam romantis kalian dan maaf sudah mengganggu." Naruto berlenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih terpaku karna rasa terkejut.

Menghancurkan kesan romansa makan malam mereka adalah tujuan Naruto. Jangan lupa jika Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai kekalahan. Ia akan mati - matian menjaga miliknya. Jujur saja saat ini Sasuke benar - benar meremukan hati milik Naruto. Menangis? Tidak. Anggap saja ini kebodohan Naruto karena dengan mudah mempercayai pria itu dulu.

Apalah daya, rasa cintanya milik Sasuke. Hidupnya sudah sempurna sebelum jalang itu datang kembali. Sekarang Naruto hanya tinggal mempertahankan kesempurnaan hidupnya.

"Ino waktunya menyingkirkan parasit." Naruto menghubungi Ino.

 ** _\- Prolog End-_**

 ** _Review?_**


	2. 1

"Aku pulang." Suara lembut Naruto menggema sepenjuru rumah besar milik dirinya bersama Sasuke.

"Mommy. Kau sudah kembali." Suara khas bocah kecil menyambut kedatangannya. Berlarian menuruni tangga.

"Aih Menma jangan berlari saat menuruni tangga." Omel Naruto pada bocah kecil lebih tepatnya adalah puteranya bersama.

Uchiha Menma nama bocah itu langsung menghambur kepelukan sang ibu dan dengan senang hati Naruto menyambut.

"Aku merindukan mommy." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tidak kuasa menahan senyum. Ia mengecup sayang pipi puteranya. "Mommy juga merindukanmu."

"Mommy sehat selama di sana?" Menma meraup kedua pipi gembil Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Menma selalu mengingatkan mommy untuk jangan terlambat makan dan beristirahat." Bocah kecil berperawakan seperti Sasuke itu tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku selalu menuruti nasehat mommy. Jangan khawatir, aku adalah anak yang rajin, karena aku anak mommy."

"Pintar." Naruto mengecup sayang kening puteranya.

"Kau sudah pulang Uchiha." Sambut orang rumah lainnya.

"Oh Namikaze. Sepertinya kau menjaga puteraku dengan baik huh?"

"Tentu saja aku menjaga cucuku dengan baik, Uchiha."

Begitulah. Hubungan Naruto dengan ayah kandungnya sudah jauh lebih baik. Walau pun tidak seperti ayah dan anak kebanyakan. Pria yang sudah mulai memasuki usia senja itu masih tampak terlihat muda. Bisa kita lihat jika Naruto merawat Minato dengan begitu baik selama ini. Minato yang terlihat begitu bugar dan sehat.

"Oh ya. Apa Mama dan papa belum kembali?" Minato pria itu hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Penerbangan Yahiko dan Conan terkendala badai di Swiss." Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Kedua orang tua angkatnya itu mengatakan jika mereka akan kembali ketika Naruto pulang kelak. Namun alam berkehendak lain. Setidaknya besok atau lusa mereka akan kembali.

"Berstirahatlah, bawa puteramu sekalian. Menma bersikeras tidak ingin tidur karena menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Hm. Ayo kita tidur Raja kecil. Hari ini kau tidur dengan mommy. Karena mommy sangat merindukanmu." Naruto menggendong puteranya dan membawanya ke kamar milik Menma di lantai dua.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lantaran cahaya matahari menyorot langsung wajahnya dari horden yang sengaja di sibakan seseorang.

"Ini sudah pagi nyonya. Tuan muda Uchiha harus bersiap untuk sekolah. Saya sudah menyiapkan air panas serta pakaian sekolahnya." Ujar Maid pelayan keluarganya.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto menjepit hidung puteranya mencubit kecil pipinya hingga bocah kecil itu mengeliat dan meringis.

"M-mommy. Bisa tidak membangunkan ku dengan cara yang wajar?" Rengeknya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh. "Aku senang sekali mengusili putera kesayanganku ini."

Menma hanya mendengus. Tidak ingin mendapat cubitan dan jepitan kembali Menma segera bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian mengecupi kedua pipi serta dahi sang ibu. Morning kiss.

Naruto bukannya tidak pandai masak ataupun malas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Hanya saja ia ingin mengoptimalkan pekerjaan para pelayan yang bekerja padanya. Untuk apa ia membayar pelayan kalau ia sendiri yang ikut campur tangan dalam mengurus rumah?

"Nyonya. Sarapan sudah siap. Tuan Namikaze, dan Tuan muda Uchiha juga sudah menunggu di bawah."

Naruto yang tengah bersiap di meja hiasnya menoleh kearah pelayan dengan senyuman cantik di wajahnya. "Terimakasih, Tayuya. Aku akan segera turun."

Naruto bergegas menyelesaikan tatanan rambutnya dan segera turun menuju ruang makan.

"Waah mommy terlihat sangat cantik. Mau kemana?" Menma menatap ibunya yang baru saja duduk di hadapannya.

"Mengantarmu kemudian kekediaman Ootsutsuki." Jawabnya. "Wanita tua itu merindukanku katanya."

Setelah kedatangan Naruto mereka memulai sarapannya. Menyuap sepotong demi sepotong pan cake kedalam mulut.

"Mulutmu itu." Dengus Minato.

"Ini mulutku, Namikaze jadi terserah aku." Cibir Naruto.

Menma dan Kurama hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Mommy lama berada di sana?"

"Sepertinya."

"Boleh aku menyusul sepulang sekolah?"

"Tentu."

Hal yang sangat aneh. Mengganjal di hati Naruto adalah. Kenapa sang anak tidak menanyakan ayahnya yang tidak pulang kerumah semalaman.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit memikirkan pria yang baru saja menyakiti hatinya. Jangan salahkan Naruto jika keesokan harinya kepala Haruno Sakura di temukan di meja kerja milik Sasuke.

"Belajar yang rajin." Naruto mengecup kening puteranya.

Menma mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil kemudian memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Ia dan supirnya Juugo menuju kediaman Ootsutsuki. Naruto yakin jaika Ino dan Hinata sudah menunggu kedatangannya di sana.

Tidak memakan waktu cukup lama untuk tiba dikediaman Ootsutsuki. Seperti dugaannya sebelumnya jika Ino dan Hinata sudah menunggu.

"Jika di perhatikan. Ini bukan berita bagus." Ino melihat tampang kusut sahabatnya.

"Tepat." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Hinata khawatir.

"Sasuke. Selingkuh."

Ino yang tengah minum tiba - tiba menyembur.

"HAAAH?" Pekiknya. "Apa kau belajar melawak di New York?" Naruto menatap tajam Ino. "Err sepertinya tidak."

"Yang benar saja?" Hinata menganga. "Astaga Naruto." Ia segera memeluk tubuh Naruto. Hinata yakin jika hati Naruto remuk sekarang.

"Dengan siapa pria bodoh itu selingkuh?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"OH ASTAGA UCHIHAAAA." Raung Ino lagi. "Apa kurangnya dirimu hingga si bodoh itu berpaling dari mu?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Ia tertunduk lesu.

"Jangan bilang tabiat burukmu hilang setelah kau menikah Uchiha." Ino menghempaskan cangkir minumannya ke atas meja. "Karena ini saat yang tepat untuk menggunakannya." Naruto menggeleng. "Oh astaga. Kita perlu menyekidiki ini. Entah kenapa ini terasa janggal. Aku merasa Sasuke tidak seperti itu."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu." Saut Hinata. "Tenang saja Naru-chan. Kami sahabatmu. Kami akan membantumu. Oh aku akan meminta bantuan suamiku Kiba."

"Benar. Kiba sahabat Sasuke bukan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Jangan cemas." Hinata mengusap helaian pirang Naruto.

"KYAAAA MENMAAA MENMAAA."

"MENMAAA."

Setiap hari Uchiha Menma selalu mendapatkan pekikan itu di sekolahnya. Menulikan telinga adalah salah satu cara mengantisipasi.

"Berisik seperti biasa ya, Menma." Sapa Shikadai.

"Tahan sekali." Inojin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Resiko anak tampan." Hinaki.

"Pagi Menma." Mitsuki.

Menna hanya duduk di bangkunya tanpa menyauti sapaan keempat sobatnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." Mitsuki lah yang pertama kali menyadari mood Nenma yang sedang buruk. "Sesuatu terjadi? Biar ku tebak. Mengenai ibumu?"

Menma melirik Mitsuki itu artinya tebakan dirinya benar. "Ceritalah jika kau ingin. Jika bisa aku akan membantumu."

"Aku akan cerita. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hei kau hanya akan menceritakannya pada Mitsuki? Pada kami? Kami juga sahabatmu." Protes Hinaki.

"Tentu saja kalian juga." Menma berdecih.

"Oh."

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Setidaknya di waktu yang tepat dan di lokasi yang tepat. Hanya ada aku dan kalian." Ujarnya datar.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah. Datanglah ke kediaman orang tuaku."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menemani mommy di rumah nenek."

"Eh? Rumahku?" Saut Hinaki.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja kita bercerita."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oke fiks."

"Eh?" Kaguya terlonjak melihat cucu - cucunya bergelimpang di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hay nenek." Sapa Menma. "Mommy masih ada di sini?"

"Ah jadi ingin menjemput mommymu?" Menma mengangguk. "Tidak untuk menemui ku?"

"Keduanya."

"Astaga. Aku merindukan kalian." Kaguya memeluk Menma dan kawan - kawan. "Masuklah. Naruto, Ino dan Hinata sedang berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu. Lebih baik jangan di ganggu dulu ne~"

"Kami juga akan mendiskusikan sesuatu di sini. Bisa kami meminjam salah satu ruanganmu nek?"

"Tentu saja."

Di lantai dua. Ruangan yang di penuhi dengan buku - buku milik Kaguya.

"Jadi bisa ceritakan sekarang Menma?" Inojin tidak sabaran.

"Ayahku sepertinya berselingkuh."

Shikadai tiba - tiba saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Lelucon macam apa itu Menma? Sama sekali tidak lucu."

Menma diam.

"Ayolah. Jika kau berniat mendengar cerita Menma, berhentilah menyela." Omel Hinaki. Shikada hanya mencibir. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu, Menma? Bukankah paman Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Instinct." Menma hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Dan ini adalah hal yang perlu aku selidiki. Aku tahu saat ini mommy juga sedang membahas masalah ini."

"Kau ingin aku membantu?" Mitsuki menawarkan diri.

"Aku ingin kalian semua membantuku. Bagaimana?"

"Ah aku tidak tahu Menma. Rasanya ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikirkan jika ayahmu selingkuh?" Shikadai menghela nafas. Masih sulit baginya untuk percaya.

"Biar aku beri tahu kalian. Aku pernah membuka ponsel daddy diam - diam. Dan aku menemukan chat serta foto daddy ku dengan wanita bernama-

一Haruno Sakura."

Shikadai kembali tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kemudian seminggu kemudian mommy pulang ke rumah dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit. Aku yakin jika mommy sudah tahu mengenai itu."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu antara ayah dan ibumu apa yang akan kau laukan?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Sudah jelas. Aku akan ikut mommy. Aku bersumpah akan melindunginya."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Menma bukanlah tipe bocah yang senang bercanda. Jika sudah begini tidak ada alasa untuk Shikadai tidak mempercayai sahabatnya. "Baiklah aku akan membantumu. Jadi? Apa rencanamu king?"

"Mitsuki. Aku memerlukan alat dari kakek Orochimaru, bisa?"

"Bisa aku urus."

"Aku akan menggunakan itu untuk melacak, menyadap daddy nantinya. Dan beberapa alat lainnya akan aku gunakan untuk mencari informasi." Jelas Menma. "Suatu saat, daddy pasti akan mengenalkan aku pada wanita itu. Jika dia memang serius untuk menduai ibuku dan membawa ku ikut serta bersamanya... aku tidak sudi... maaf saja aku bukan bocah polos seperti yang ia kira."

"Oh astaga. Benar - benar putera dari Uchiha Naruto." Desis Inojin. "Mengerikan. Like mother like son."

"Kau sudah datang menma? Sudah lama?" Naruto melihat puteranya yang tengah menonton tv bersama keempat temannya.

"Sudah lumayan lama mommy."

"Mommy ada urusan sebentar dengan bibi Ino dan bibi Hinata. Maaf menbuatmu menunggu raja kecilku."

"Tidak masalah mom. Aku bersama Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki dan Hinaki."

"Pulang?"

"Ayo."

Akhirnya Naruto dan Menma pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Sama seperti dugaan Menma sebelumnya jika sang ayah suatu saat akan mengenalkan dirinya pada selingkuhannya.

Menma di jemput oleh Sasuke dari sekolahnya kemudian di bawa ke suatu tempat. Menma tidak sepolos itu di usianya yang sekarang. Ia sangat bersyukur karena menjadi keturunan Naruto yang memiliki Instinct yang begitu mengerikan. Yaah ia juga berterimakasih pada sang ayah karena menurunkan otak yang jenius padanya. Menma tahu persis jika Sasuke akan membawanya kehadapan Sakura untuk di perkenalkan.

Jemarinya bergerak lihai di atas keypad. Mengirim pesan pada teman - temannya. Ia sudah memasang alat penyadap serta kamera pengintai pada dirinya sendiri yang langsung terkirim ke layar laptop milik Mitsuki.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Pada dasarnya ayah dan anak ini sama persis, begitu irit kata.

Mereka berdua tiba disebuah resto berbintang. "Kita akan makan siang disini." Ujar sang ayah.

"Hn." Jawab Menma singkat.

Ketika memasuki resto. Benar saja ia melihat sosok wanita yang ada di ponsel ayahnya. Menma hanya menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya hal itu pula yang dilakukan teman - temannya di sana.

Menma memasang sebuah alat kecil di telinganya. Berfungsi untuk mendengar kegaduhan yang temannya buat di rumah mitsuki- maksudnya mendengar itruksi dari temannya dari jauh.

Duduk di seat resto dengan view kota yang menakjubkan. Menma sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kepo. Sungguh Menma tidak tertarik.

"Ah jadi dia putera Sasuke? Sangat mirip dengan Sasuke ya?" Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman sok cantiknya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. "Namanya Uchiha Menma."

"Ahh.. hay Menma. Panggil aku mommy Sakura."

"Oh jadi kau jalang yang menjadi selingkuhan daddyku?" Sasuke sontak melihat kearah puteranya. "Maaf daddy. Aku lebih senang jika daddy menyewa jalang di bar dari pada dengan jalang yang ini." Sakura menatap shock Menma.

"A-apa maksudmu Men-" Sakura berusaha menekan emosinya pada Menma dan hendak menyentuh pipi gembilnya. Namun pergerakan Sakura terhalang oleh cutter yang menodong dirinya.

"Jangan coba - coba untuk menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu jalang." Ujar Menma santai tanpa menurunkan cutter andalan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. "Jika daddy berniat mengajakku makan siang bersamanya maka aku menolak. Karena aku lebih memilih makan bersama mommy."

Tidak lama kemudian sosok mommy yang Menma sebut masuk kedalam resto yang sama bersama Neji. Bukan sebuah kesengajaan. Hanya kebetulan belaka. Naruto membahas kontraknya di resto yang bertepatan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mommy."

Naruto sontak melihat kearah bocah yang memanggilnya.

"Menma?" Menma langsung menarik tangannya. Menyimpan cutter kedalam tasnya dan berlari kearah Naruto.

"Mommy kenapa di sini?"

"Mommy sedang mengurus kontrak dengan paman Neji."

"Ah."

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Naruto dengan Neji hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa kesal dan emosi menyelimuti hati pria itu.

Seolah tidak melihat Sasuke dan Sakura Naruto berlalu menuju seat sesuai tempat janji mereka dengan menggandeng puteranya.

"Ternyata ini yang kau lakukan Hyuuga?" Desis Sasuke pada Neji.

"Ahh... hay Sasuke. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Perkenalkan aku adalah manager pengganti Naruto untuk sementara karena Hinata sedang sibuk mengurus fashion show miliknya. Bukan aku yang seharusnya kau cemas kan. Tapi pria yang ada di sana." Neji menunjuk mearah Kabuto yang sedang cupika cupiki bersama isterinya. "Kau tahu Kabuto memanfaatkan kerenggangan rumah tanggamu untuk merebut Naruto. Bisa di bilang jika ia sangat berterimakasih pada Nona Haruno." Neji membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya kedatangan Naruto membunuh mood antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	3. 2

"Wah... bagus sekali Naruto. Aku benar - benar merasa tidak sia - sia melatihmu saat itu." Kabuto dan Naruto saling menjabat tangan.

Usai sudah kegiatan makan siang mereka dan juga perbincangan mengenai kontrak bisnis yang mengekori perusahaan baru yang di miliki oleh Kabuto dan atasannya Orochimaru.

Kabuto memutuskan berhenti menjadi pelatih dan memutuskan untuk membangun agensi di bidang perfilman. Kabuto akan menaungi sebuah agensi yang akan menaungi calon aktris dan aktor berbakat. Menyimpang sekali dari pasion nya bukan? Tapi itu adalah jalan yang di pilih Kabuto saat ini. Di bantu oleh Naruto yang juga memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam bidang acting.

"Aku sangat senang bisa membantu kalian. Toh aku yang seperti saat ini juga karena kalian." Jawab Naruto sambil mengusak lembut helai dongker puteranya. "Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan biarawati itu?" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Well hubungannya dengan mantan pelatihnya itu cukup baik saat ini. Karena Naruto yang sudah di anggap cucu oleh Orochimaru membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Karin dan Kabuto adalah anak angkat sah dari Orochimaru, tidakkah itu menjadikan Kabuto sebagai paman Naruto?

"Ah itu." Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Kami baru saja selesai berkencan minggu lalu."

"Ohohoho. Sudah sampai sana rupanya. Semoga hubungan kalian lancar."

"Tentu. Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan no ponselnya padaku saat itu." Kabuto terkekeh. Sesekali ia melirik kearah meja milik Sasuke dan mendapati tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke untuknya.

"Abaikan saja." Saut Naruto kelewat santai. "Ini masalah rumah tangga kami dan akan aku pastikan jika masalah ini cepat selesai."

Kabuto mengangguk. "Cukup pelik. Aku harap cepat selesai."

Menma hanya diam menatap ibunya. Walau tampak biasa saja namun Menma dapat melihat kilatan sedih di mata langit milik ibunya.

"Mom. Jika kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu, maka akan aku lakukan." Ujarnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi milik Menma.

"Lakukan yang harus kau lakukan." Menma menarik senyum miring. Paham dengan yang di maksud sang ibu. Membuat darah Uzumaki yang lumayan kental mengalir di tubuhnya berdesir.

Di tempat lain. Kedua kakek dan nenek ini tengah menikmati ocha dengan sangat tenang di sebuah gazebo milik kediaman Hyuuga yang asri. Suasana khas jepang semakin memanjakan kegiatan ngeteh mereka. Sesekali flashback mengenai masa gila mereka ketika masih bersekolah dan sesekali juga membahas mengenai kehidupan cucu - cucu mereka.

"Sungguh. Wanita itu salah dalam mencari lawan." Ucap Kaguya tenang.

"Tentu saja. Jika Sasuke tidak melakukan ini mungkin Naruto sudah mendekam di penjara. Aku tidak akan terima jika cucuku harus masuk ketempat laknat seperti itu." Saut Madara.

"Tapi, aku merasa kita sudah melakukan hal yang salah."

Madara mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa Kaguya?"

"Tidakkah Naruto akan terluka?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. "Kita harus memikirkan solusi mengenai black file itu dulu, kemudian kita jelaskan pada Naruto mengenai itu." Ujar Madara.

"Hm. Aku harap jika Naruto masih belum tahu mengenai Sasuke."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Dikediaman Orochimaru. Menma sedang di sembur habis - habisan oleh teman - temannya. Dua hari setelah kegiatan maka siang waktu itu, Menma langsung di seret oleh Shikadai dan Inojin menuju kediaman Orochimaru sepulang sekolah.

"Astaga Menma. Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh." Shikadai mengerang frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku." Jawab Menma datar.

"Tidak bisa melawan emosi katamu? Dengan wajah datarmu? Demi apa?" Sautnya.

"Jika aku di posisi Menma, aku juga akan melakukan itu." Jujur Inojin. "Menma sudah cukup baik dalam pengendalian emosinya karena ia tidak menikam wanita itu dengan cutter dua hari yang lalu."

Shikadai menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa jika Menma merupakan calon piskopat. Joonie ; nama cuter Menma sudah lumayan banyak memakan korban. Walau hanya korban luka bukannya korban jiwa namun benda itu sudah mengecap rasa darah.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Tukas Shikadai. "Jika kau sudah dewasa kau akan langsung di bawa ke polisi jika melakukan itu ; melukai orang lain dengan Jonnie mu itu."

"Aku tidak melakukannya setiap saat."

"Persetan. Kau selalu menggunakannya Uchiha."

"Sudahlah kalian." Hela Hinaki. "Pikirkan setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Apa kakek Madara dan Kaguya sudah tahu mengenai ini?" Tanya Mitsuki.

Menma menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Bibi Karin dan paman Nagato?" Tanya Mitsuki lagi.

"Aku berharap jika mereka berdua tidak tahu mengenai ini. Setidaknya jangan dulu." Mitsuki paham alasannya. "Setidaknya saat ini aku harus selalu memasang mata dan telinga untuk melihat kondisi. Kalian juga standby dengan alat komunikasi."

"Siap." Jawab mereka serentak.

Lama Menma dan kawan terdiam menatap datar sosok wanita yang berada di depan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Hay Menma." Sakura melambai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari Nona Haruno jalang Sakura?"

Sakura bersusah payah menahan emosinya mendapat sambutan dingin darinya. Anak yang memiliki sifat Sasuke namun meiliki temperament Naruto.

"Menjemputmu tentu saja. Daddymu sedang tidak bisa menjemput, jadi aku yang akan menjemput. Sekalian kita belanja mainan yang kau suka. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Karena mommy akan menjemputku dan membawaku jalan - jalan ketempat paman."

"Lebih baik pulang bersama ku.. aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau. Bagaimana?"

"Menma." Panggil Naruto dari arah belakang Sakura. Membuat Sakura, Menma beserta temannya menoleh.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku ingin pulang bersama mommy. Aku tidak memerlukan mainan atau apa pun. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengambil perhatianku karena itu akan percuma." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju Naruto. Menma mengecup sayang pipi gembil Naruto. Kemudia menggandeng tangannya mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk memasuki sebuah mobil.

"Tidak tahu malu." Ujar Inojin.

"Hm.. benar - benar tidak tahu malu." Hinaki.

"Merepotkan."

Sakura tersenyum kesal menatap. ketiga bocah di depannya.

"Jadi nona adalah selingkuhannya paman Sasuke?" Tanya Hinaki.

"Aku adalah wanita yang ia cintai sebelum wanita perusak itu datang dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah."

"Heeeh benarkah?" Hinaki.

"Bukannya kau yang perusak?" Inojin.

"Kalian bocah tahu apa hah? Aku dan Sasuke bertemu lebih dulu. Wanita itu tiba - tiba saja datang dan merusak segalanya."

"Menurutku malah sebaliknya." Shikadai mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Oh ya. Lebih baik nona berhati - hati dengannya." Menujuk arah pergi Menma. "Jangan berfikir bisa mengambil perhatiannya dengan mudah karena nyatanya itu tidak akan mudah."

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibunya. Dia akan terbiasa dan menyukaiku."

"Tidak. Dia akan sangat berbahaya bagi anda." Sakura mereyit. "Jika di tanya apa yang lebih berbahaya dari serangan nuklir korea utara maka jawabanya adalah perkawinan silang antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha." Shikadai bergidik membayangkan Menma yang murka atau membayangkan jika saja Sasuke benar - benar menikah dengan Sakura.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus menghela nafas. Banyak sekali hal yang mengganggu pikirannya termasuk ketika wanita itu datang menjemput anaknya.

"Tenang saja mommy. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ujar Menma seolah tahu apa yang tengah di resahkan sang ibu.

"Aih kau ini." Naruto mencium gemas pipi puteranya.

"Jika itu yang mommy cemaskan tenang saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan selalu bersama mommy selamanya."

"Menma benar - benar putera mommy."

"Jika mommy memintaku untuk menghancurkan wanita itu maka akan aku lakukan."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan puteranya. "Tidakkah cara berfikirmu itu terlalu rumit untuk anak seusiamu Menma? Ah kau ini benar - benar anakku."

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang karena mommy lah yang menjadi mommyku."

Anggap saja sebagai reuni keluarga Uzumaki. Dikediaman Nagato sudah terdapat Karin dan Kurama di sana.

"Ini dia cucu kesayanganku." Karin memeluk Menma dan mengecup pipinya.

Karin adalah sosok yang tidak terlalu menyukai orang asing atau orang diluar Uzumaki. Bedah halnya dengan Menma dan sang suami ; Suigetsu. Secata fisik Menma memang Uchiha, namun temperament dan jalan berfikir Menma sama persis dengan Naruto. Itulah yang membuat Karin begitu menyayangi Menma.

"Kakek di mana Naku nii-san?" Tanya Menma.

"Dia sedang menemani ibunya belanja." Nagato mengusap pucuk kepala Menma. "Jadi kau ingin belajar bernyanyi hm?"

Menma mengangguk. "Walau aku tidak. Berfikir untuk menjadi penyanyi setidaknya aku ingin sehebat mommy."

"Heeh? Jadi kau ingin menjadi apa anak muda? Siapa yang akan menerusi ibumu?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku ingin meneruskan perusahaan kakek Pain, sudah ku putuskan. Lalu yang menggantikan mommy adalah adikku." Menma mengusap lembut perut ibunya yang mulai membuncit itu.

Sepulangnya dari kediaman Karin Menma dikejutkan dengan ketibaan sang kakek.

"Woh Kakek pain nenek Conan." pekiknya antusias menghambur kepelukan mereka berdua.

"Halo cucuku apa kabarmu dan ibumu? Sehat hm?"

"Sehat. Aku dan mommy sehat."

"Kau menjaga mommy mu dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menjaga mommy dengan baik."

"Meriah sekali sambutannya." Cibir Minato yang cemburu.

Pain dan Conan hanya terkekeh.

"Benar kau sedang hamil nak?" Yahiko mencium pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah 3 bulan."

"Astaga aku akan punya cucu lagi." Pekik Conan gembira.

"Ya kita semua akan segera memiliki cucu." Ralat Minato dan lagi membuat Conan kembali terkekeh geli.

"Hei Uchiha. Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja. Pikirkan kesehatan mu dan kandunganmu."

"Berisik Namikaze. Aku sudah tahu."

"Tapi kau terlalu sering keluar Uchiha. Beristirahatlah di rumah."

"Semakin tua kau semakin cerewet saja Namikaze. Aku ini bosan di rumah."

"Aki hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Uchiha."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan semua masalah dan urusanku."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Minato menghela nafasnya.

"Hm."

Sasuke menghela nafas malasnya. Telinganya sudah lelah mendengar omelan - omelan Sakura.

"Puteramu itu kenapa sih?" Wanita itu menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Dia putera Naruto tentu saja dia akan lebih memilih ibunya." Jawabnya malas.

"Kau itu kenapa sih Sas? Seharusnya kau berbicara pada Menma. Sebentar lagi kan aku akan menjadi mommynya juga."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bantal lebih menarik untuk di pandang saat ini.

"Setidaknya aku sudah membawanya berkenalan denganmu kan? Kalau soal respon Menma itu diluar rencanaku." Jawab Sasuke acuh. Lebih baik ia tidur dari pada harus meladeni Sakura lebih lama lagi.

Aaah harus berapa lama Sasuke melakukan ini??

Kediaman Hyuuga. Menma dan kawan - kawan berkumpul di sana. Berlatih memanah bersama. Mereka cukup handal melakukan itu. Tidak hanya memanah mereka juga berlatih menembak. Tentunya dengan sepengetahuan orang tua serta kakek nenek mereka. Bahkan Kaguya dan Madara sendiri yang mencarikan instruktur.

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Shikadai pada Menma yang masih memanah.

"Tidak."

"Perselingkuhan ayahmu sangat terang - terangan. Mustahil jika nenek Kaguya dan kakek Madara tidak mengetahuinya. Terlebih lagi mereka itu memiliki jaringan dan pantauan yang luas."

Kegiatan Menma terhenti seketika. "Itu artinya?"

"Seperti dugaanmu. Mereka pasti mengetahuinya." Saut Shikadai. "Bagaimana menurutmu Inojin?"

"Aku sependapat. Dan lagi anehnya mereka diam saja?" Jawab Inojin.

"Benar itu aneh." Angguk Hinaki.

"Apa jangan - jangan kakek Madara sengaja? Dia memang ingin paman Sasuke memiliki isteri lagi?" Hinaki sontak memukul kepala Inojin.

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin , baka." Bantah Hinaki.

"Ada sesuatu." Gumam Menma sembari meletakan busur dan panahnya. "Itu artinya..."

"Mari menyelidiki."

Keesokan harinya masih di kediaman Hyuuga. Menma dan kawan - kawan biasanya memang sering datang ke sana sepulang sekolah terkadang mereka akan ke kediaman Orochimaru atau Uchiha.

"Aku melihat kakek Madara." Ujar Hinaki yang sedang melihat kearah luar jendela ruang bermain.

"Kenapa kakek datang?" Menma mereyit bingung.

"Mana aku tahu. Beliau pasti menemui nenek."

"Hm haruskah?" Gumam Shikadai membuat Menma dan Hinaki menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn?"

"Kita gunakan ini." Mitsuki mengeluarkan alat penyadap dari tasnya.

Menma mengangguk dan segera mengambil alat penyadap dari tangan Mitsuki. Shikadai, Mitsuki dan Inojin tetap berada di kamar, Menma dan Hinaki akan terjun langsung menyelidiki.

"Kau tahu aku merasa seperti spy kecil." Ujar Shikadai yang membuka laptop milik Mitsuki.

"Kau tahu aku selalu ingin menjadi spy. Itulah kenapa aku meminta orang tuaku membelikan ini semua." Saut Mitsuki.

"Cocok sekali. Ajak anak itu jika kau mau menjadi spy. Dia berbakat." Saut Inojin sambil menunjuk arah pergi Menma.

"Sayangnya Menma akan melanjutkan perusahaan Tn. Pain." Mitsuki.

"Ya sayang sekali." Inojin dan Shikadai.

Di tempat lain. Di depan ruang kerja milik Kaguya yang tertutup rapat, Menma yakin jika itu tidak terkunci. Menma dan Hinaki dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara kakek dan nenek mereka di sana.

"Kaliam bisa mendengarnya?" Bisik Hinaki pada alat komunikasi di telinganya.

"Hm.. sangat jelas." Hinaki tahu jika itu adalah suara dari Shikadai.

Mereka diam sejenak mendengar pembicaraan kedua kakek dan neneknya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menemukan black filenya Madara?"

Madara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang - orangku masih berusaha mendapatkannya. Dugaanku dia tidak menyimpannya di dalam komputer melainkan flashdisk ataupun CD. Jadi itulah yang harus kita dapatkan."

"Black file?" Hinaki mereyit menatap bingung Menma. Menma hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda jika ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi Madara. Naruto dan Menma sudah mengetahuinya." Raung Kaguya.

"Tahu apa?" Madara mereyit.

"Anakmu yang terlewat jenius itu membawa puteranya dan lagi dia memperkenalkannya pada wanita itu."

"Astaga." Madara mengerang frustasi. "Itu artinya kita bekerja terlalu lamban dan membuat Sasuke menjadi jengah. Setelah ini akan ada hal gila lainnya yang akan anak itu perbuat. Benar - benar pemberontak. Setelah ini mungkin dia akan membawa wanita itu kehadapanmu atau kehadapanku dan parahnya mungkin kehadapan Karin atau Nagato. Jangan sampai ya tuhan."

Tubuh Menma menegang. Dapat Hinaki lihat butiran keringat dingin yang ada di pelipisnya. Ia mulai sedikit banyak paham maksud kakek dan neneknya.

"Kita tidak bisa lebih lama lagi mengorbankan Sasuke untuk hal ini Madara. Aku kasihan pada Naruto dan juga Menma. Tujuan kita menjadikan Sasuke tumbal mendekati Sakura adalah demi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Agar kita bisa menemukan black file itu. Yang sialnya black file itu berisi tentang kejahatan yang sudah dilakukan Naruto selama audisi Diva. Kemungkinan juga wanita itu tahu mengenai dimana black file itu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terkuak Kaguya. Kita akan mendapatkannya bagaimana pun caranya. Termasuk dengan cara membunuh kedua Haruno itu."

BRAAK

Suara pitu terbuka. Madara dan Kaguya terlonjak kaget melihat siapa sosok yang membuka pintu itu.

"M-menma, Hinaki!. Astaga."

"Ah sial. Kakek nenek. Kalian..." Menma mengerang frustasi. "Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku sekarang. Karena kalian tertangkap basah." Menma mengambil akat penyadap di tangan Hinaki dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Astaga. Sial memang putera Uchiha Sasuke." Madara mengerang frustasi. Bisa - bisanya ia merasa tertangkap basah. Dan lagi kenapa anak - anak ini begitu... ahh sudahlah.

Sepertinya Madara dan Kaguya memang berhutang penjelasan pada cucu jeniusnya.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Reviewnya~_**

 ** _biasanya aku bakal balas review kalian lewat kolom review juga :)_**

 ** _Buat yang ada wattpad kunjungi juga wattpad aku di @Lexy_YuCiel_**

 ** _cek works aku di sana_**


	4. 3

Madara dan Kaguya gelagapan kala mendapatkan tatapan intens dari kedua cucu beserta teman - temannya. Mau tak mau mereka memang harus menceritakan semua masalahnya.

"Maaf kami lancang mencari tahu. Tapi kami rasa Menma memang berhak tahu mengenai hal ini." Ujar Mitsuki yang berdiri di belakang Menma. Shikadai dan Inojin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ah memiliki cucu jenius seperti kalian memang sebuah bencana." Erang Madara. "Kalian sudah memaksa kami untuk menceritakan semuanya." Madara sekarang sangat bingung, haruskah ia merasa senang ataukah kesal karena cucunya ini.

"Jadi daddy tidak berselingkuh?"

"Hei tahu apa kau tentang selingkuh?" Madara memandang Menma tidak percaya.

"Maaf saja boku no grandpa. Aku ini tidak bodoh apa lagi mengenai hal kecil seperti itu."

Madara menatap horror Menma. Tidakkah cucunya Sasuke dan Naruto melahirkan putera yang berbahaya?

"Ya daddymu tidak berselingkuh." Jawab Kaguya. "Kami sengaja melakukan itu agar Naruto dapat bertindak seolah diselingkuhi secara natural dan dapat membuat wanita itu percaya jika Sasuke sudah berpaling padanya."

"Aku sangat yakin saat ini Sasuke sedang merasakan kemuakan tiada tara ketika bersama Haruno. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah kesalnya." Madara terkekeh.

Menma menghela nafas lega sekaligus berat. "Tidakkah kalian berfikir jika mommy ku itu sangat pandai beracting sehingga kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan itu?"

"Aaaa benar juga." Ujar Kaguya seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. "Astaga kenapa tidak terfikir olehku. Aku malah membuat Naruto terluka." Kaguya menatap sedih Menma. "Maafkan aku membuat kalian berdua sedih."

"Seharusnya kalian meminta maaf pada mommy bukan padaku. Seharusnya aku memang berfikir ini memang aneh karena kalian sama sekali tidak bertindak saat daddy berselingkuh. Ternyata dalangnya malah kalian bahkan kakek Yahiko dan nenek Conan juga." Menma menghela nafas.

"Jadi kami harus memberi tahu Naruto?" Tanya Madara.

"Hn."

"Haah baiklah sepertinya memang harus."

Setidaknya Menma sekarang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Secara tidak langsung ia menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman antara kedua orang tuanya. Jujur saja, jika Menma tidak siap jika harus menghadapi broken home.

Keesokan harinya, janji Kaguya dan Madara jika mereka akan menceritakannya pada Naruto di kediaman Hyuuga.

Naruto memijit keningnya yang berkedut. "Bisa - bisanya kalian melakukan ini padaku." Ujar Naruto lirih. "Kalian bahkan membuatku berfikiran buruk pada suamiku sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk bak dashboard mobil. Mengutarakan kesetujuannya karena secara tidak langsung Naruto sudah membelanya karena melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Belakangan ini bahkan aku selalu menyumpahimu." Desah Naruto sembari mengusap lembut pipi suami tampannya. "Kau tahu mungkin ini salah satu resiko karena memiliki suami tampan. Harus siap bersaing dengan wanita lain. Asal kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niay untuk menyerahkanmu padanya waktu itu."

"Aku sudah pernah bersumpah padamu sebelumnya. Jangan pernah melakukan sumpahku. Jika bukan karena melindungimu aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Jadi wanita itu memegang bukti kejahatan ku? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia bahkan melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti mantan isteri Namikaze." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Papa juga sudah tahu? Dan karena itulah ia membuat perusahaan milik Haruno bangkrut?" Madara dan Kaguya mengangguk. "Kalian belum mendapatkan titik terang mengenai black file?"

"Belum sama sekali. Rencananya kami akan memberi tahumu tentang masalah ini setelah kami mendapatkan black filenya." Terang Madara. "Nyatanya cucu jeniusku menangkap basah kami. Jangan bilang ini bagian dari rencana mu Sasuke?" Madara menatap tajam cucunya dan si cucu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Astaga." Naruto memeluk dan menciumi anaknya gemas. "Mommy bangga padamu. Kau benar - benar anak mommy dan daddy."

"Mommy hentikan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Protesnya.

"Maaf raja kecilku. Aku terlalu bangga padamu. Besok aku akan membelikan komputer yang Menma inginkan." Naruto mendapati binaran bahagia di mata sang anak.

"Jadi bisa kah kau beracting untuk kami Naruto? Kau juga Menma." Naruto beserta Menma mengangguk.

"Jika soal beracting serahkan saja pada kami."

Kini ibu dan anak itu tengah menyeringai. Mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tahu jika ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Keesokan harinya mereka kembali pada rutinitasnya masing - masing. Naruto yang manggung sana - sini, Menma yang bersekolah, dan Sasuke yang kembali dalam dunia memuakannya.

Di Konoha Junior High School seperti biasa, Menma akan di kerumuni banyak gadis di sekelilingnya. Kadang hal itu membuatnya dan teman - temannya jengah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, di usir dengan lembut atau pun kasar itu percuma saja. Tapi mereka akan menjauh jika

一Hinaki yang mengusir atau Hinaki berada di dekat Menma. Entah kenapa.

Dapat Menma dengar, para gadis itu menggunjingi Hinaki menggunakan kata - kata yang buruk dan merendahkan. Seolah tuli, Hinaki sama sekali tidak mengindahkan. Berteman dengan teman pria di tambah lagi jika ia sendiri wanitanya, itu adalah sebuah resiko. Hinaki harus siap menerima gunjingan.

"Menma, Menma. Kenapasih dia.. wanita itu selalu menempel di dekat kalian. Bersikap sok akrab, tidakkah itu menganggu?" Salah satu gadis kecil itu mendekatinya dan .

Menma hanya memutar bola matanya. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjawab atau menggubris pertanyaan gadis itu.

Indera tajamnya menampakan sosok Hinaki yang baru saja keluar dari pintu toilet. Bergegas Menma dan teman - temannya meninggalkan gadis kecil cerewet yang sok akrab dan menjelek - jelekan Hinaki padanya.

Tersisa hanya Mitsuki dan gadis yang berwajah masam itu.

"Ah nona. Asal nona tahu jika mereka berdua itu sudah berteman sejak di dalam perut."

Wajah gadis itu semakin merengut.

"Eh wanita sok tomboy. Begaya tomboy begitu supaya deket sama Menma kan?"

"Tidak tahu malu."

"Jalang."

"Emangnya kau itu siapa? Kalau di lihat dari tampang, kayanya cuma anak jelata yang kebetulan berteman dengan Raja."

Hinaki hanya menghela nafas. Ini hanyalah cemilannya tiap hari. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan berani bermain tangan karena Menma sudah terang - terangan mengancam mereka.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Mitsuki menepuk pundak Hinaki. Hinaki megangguk. "Aku baik - baik saja Mitsuki. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan apa kata orang." Jawabnya acuh.

"Bagus. Tapi lain kali kita akan membuat mereka bungkam."

"Hm." Hinaki mengangguk.

Kediaman Uchiha Madara beserta putera sematawayangnya Fugaku. Keluarga besar Hyuuga, Uchiha, Namikaze, Nara dan dan Uzumaki sudah berkumpul.

Jika di luar Sasuke dan Naruto akan perang dingin maka di dalam mereka akan sangat harmonis.

Pembahasan penting mereka bahas malam ini sekaligus makan malam antar keluarga besar.

"Aku berencana untuk menjadikan kita semua keluarga yang tidak terpisahkan."

"Kaguya. Jangan bilang kau mengusung sebuah ide gila lagi?" Saut Madara memotong pembicaraan Kaguya.

"Jangan memotongku Madara. Dengarkan aku. Ini mungkin sedikit gila tapi ini bisa di lakukan." Madara hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku ingin menjodohkan Menma dan cucuku Hinaki, dengan begini kita akan menjadi keluarga. Bagaimana?"

Kiba menyenburkan minumanya setelah mendengar penuturan Kaguya. "Nenek.. astaga mereka masih anak - anak?" Teriaknya.

"Bagaimana jika menanyakannya pada Hinaki dan juga Menma nenek." Sambung Hinata yang mendapat anggukan kencang dari Kiba.

Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya berlaku santai. Seolah tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan pengajuan Kaguya.

"Hm.. bagaimana pendapat kalian cucuku?" Kaguya menatap Menma dan juga Hinaki.

"Hm aku tidak masalah." Jawab Hinaki enteng.

"Hn aku juga. Hinaki itu gadis waras jadi aku terima saja."

"Jadi maksudmu gadis kebanyakan tidak waras?" Neji menatap ponakannya itu.

Menma mengangguk. "Benar. Mereka terlalu berisik dan cerewet. Terkada otak mereka tidak berfungsi atau mungkin malah sering tidak berfungsi."

Seisi ruangan sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Menma. Lain halnya Sasuke yang mengangguk setuju.

"Wanita normal di mataku hanya mommy, bibi Hinata, bibi Ino, nenek Karin, nenek Miroku, nenek Conan, nenek Tsunade, nenek Kaguya, bibi Temari, nenek Mikoto bibi Shion dan Hinaki. Selebihnya aku meragukan. Hmm-

一apa Orochimaru termasuk nenek ataukah kakek?" Menma menatap Mitsuki yang duduk tepat di sebelah Orochimaru.

"Jangan paksakan otak jeniusmu untuk memikirkan itu." Saut Tsunade. "Apa pun jenisnya, yang penting dia hidup."

"Dengan ini artinya mereka berdua menerima?" Kaguya.

Hening...

"Baiklah. Itu artinya Nenma resmi di jodohkan dengan Hinaki. Besok mereka akan bertunangan."

Dengan ini pula tidak ada yang bisa membantah keputusan mutlak dari seorang Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Hiashi hanya menggeleng saja melihat kelakuan ibunya itu.

Konoha High School di pagi hari. Beruntung karena pelajaran pertama guru mereka tidak dapat hadir karena suatu urusan. Sebuah tugaslah uang harus mereka selesaikan selama jam pelajaran.

Bukan Menma dan kawan - kawan jika tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan cepat. Seusainya mereka langsung mengeromboli meja Menma dan membahas prihal makan bersama kemarin.

"Astaga aku masih tidak bisa percaya." Shikadai tidak percaya. "Kalian berdua akan ditunangakan?" Shikadai menunjuk Menma dan Hinaki.

"Hn."

"Hm."

Jawab mereka serentak.

"Bagus untukmu Menma. Punya calon yang pasti." Ujar Mitsuki. "Hubungan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga memang sudah cukup erat sejak dulu kata orang tuaku."

"Itu artinya Menma harus lebih gencaf menjaga Hinaki." Inojin. "Kau tahu kalau Hinaki itu... ya... lumayan sering di bully tanpa sepengetahuan mu."

Menma sama sekali tidak merespon. Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkan anak itu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami?" Shikadai menatap Hinaki yang hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan ku dan jangan mencampurinya." Tegas Hinaki.

"Maaf saja. Kami tidak bisa seperti itu." Tolak Menma.

"Seharusnya juga kau melawan Hinaki. Kau kan bisa melawan." Shikadai.

"Kau juga sudah berbohong mengenai lebammu itu bukan? Kau bilang lebam saat itu karena terantuk. Padahal itu perbuatan mereka.. fans Menma."

Hinaki hanya menghela nafas. "Kau melihatnya Inojin?"

"Tepat. Aku sudah ada di lokasi sebelum kalian berada di sana. Aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja. Lalu kenapa kau tidak melawan Hinaki?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya pada kalian?" Hinaki mendesah.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa kami ini? Kau masih menganggap kami ini teman?" Tukas Sikadai.

"Kami akan sangat senang jika bisa membantu." Mitsuki.

"Ya baiklah." Hinaki mengendikan bahu. "Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan... jika pembalasan itu terkadang jauh lebih pedih." Ujarnya dengan senyuman- tidak... lebih tepatnya seringaian.

Shikadai face palm. "Inilah kenapa aku sempat berfikir jika Hinaki akan sangat cocok dengan Menma sebelum mereka di tunangkan."

"Perkiraanmu selalu tepat, Shikadai." Mitsuki.

"Aaaaa." Inojin.

"Hn." Menma.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Reviewnya kawan kawan ~_**


	5. 4

Agensi milik Kabuto. Naruto menandatangani kontrak di sana selama setahun. Sebagai media promosi tentu saja.

Agensi kecil akan sangat lama sekali di lirik. Namun dengan bantuan Naruto didalamnya di perkirakan akan sangat cepat.

Benar saja. Begitu banyak bibit baru calon pemain film yang sudah di tampung kabuto. Padahal belum sampai setahun sejak Naruto taken kontrak.

Tugas Naruto sekarang adalah melatih bibit baru itu di bidang acting. Berharap mereka kelak akan sehebat dirinya.

Sekarang sudah mendekati jam istirahat. Naruto menyelesaikan kegiatan latihan mereka. Mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering. Tampillah nama sang suami tercinta di sana.

"Hm ada apa suamiku?" Sautnya.

"Aku tidak bekerja terlalu berat sayang."

"Aku tahu aku sedang hamil. Makanya aku cuti sepulang dari Amerika asal kau tahu."

"Iya sayangku. Aku hanya melatih acting."

"Hm aku juga berharap ini cepat selesai. Aku tidak suka perhatian suamiku terbagi. Apa lagi aku sedang hamil." Naruto merengut.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di rumah sayang."

Naruto tahu jika suaminya itu sangat merindukannya. Tinggal diluar bersama jalang selama ini bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke yang notabennya... kalian tahu sendiri.

Sasuke itu maunya bermanja - manjaan bersama isteri tercinta, bermain bersama putera kesayangannya dan mengelus calon Uchiha lainnya di perut Naruto.

Arloji sudah menunjukan pukul 1. Tubuhnya sudah cukup letih. Sepertinya ia harus minta di gantikan. Entah kenapa tiba - tiba Naruto sangat merindukan putera tampannya.

Naruto yang akan menjemput Menma nantinya.

Perasaan Menma tidak nyaman seharian ini. Pikirannya selalu berkecamuk pada sang ibu. Menma tahu ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Shino sensei." Menma mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Menma?"

"Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu. Apa aku boleh pergi?"

Shino mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Baru saja kakek mengirim pesan memintaku untuk segera pulang." Dustanya.

"Ah baiklah. Silahkan keluar."

Menma mengangguk mengemaskan barangnya dan keluar dari kelas setelah mengumpulkan bukunya pada Shino.

Seketika Shikadai, Inojin, Hinaki dan Mitsuki juga berdiri. Mengumpulkan tugasnya dan hendak menyusul Menma.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Cegah Shino cepat.

"Sensei. Jika Menma pulang artinya kami juga. Karena kami terhubung. Ada urusan dengan kakek kami." Jawab Inojin.

Shino hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dan mempersilahkan mereka dengan terpaksa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikadai yang berhasil mengejar langkah Menma.

"Aku mencemaskan mommy." Jawabnya.

"Kau mau mencarinya?"

Menma mengangguk.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Kami ikut." Saut Hinaki, Mitsuki dan Inojin di belakang. Menma hanya mengangguk.

Feeling seorang keturunan Uzumaki bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh. Itu adalah yang di katakan Karin pada Menma. Hal itu membuat Menma begitu mempercayai instinctnya.

Mengejutkan jika ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan pria dari telponnya terlebih lagi nama sang ibu terbawa di sana. Membuat gigi Menma menggerutuk marah.

Meyakini jika mereka ; pria itu dan sosok yang tengah di telpon sedang merencanakan rencana yang tidaklah baik.

"Sial instinctmu mengerikan." Desis Shikadai yang tengah ikut bersembunyi bersama Menma.

"Kalian carilah tali atau rantai. Kita akan mengikat mangsa."

Menma sempat kehilangan jejak sang pria. Membuatnya gelagapan kebingungan. Tidak tahu harus kemana menyelamatkan sang ibu. Salah satu cara adalah dengan cara mencari sang ibu.

Senyum di wajah Menma mengembang kala melihat ibunya masih baik - baik saja. Berdiri di tepi jalan seusai belanja sepertinya. Dilihat dari barang bawaan di tangannya.

Menma akan mengomeli ibunya karena berbelanja sendirian tanpa bodyguard atau semacamnya. Menma tidak suka melihat sang mama yang kelelahan atau lebih buruknya lagi, di kejar fans.

Seketika Menma terkesiap. Matanya membola. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh mobil melesat dengan laju.

Ia perkirakan jika...

"Sial." Menma berlari menuju lebih dekat dari mobil sebelum mendekati ibunya yang hendak menyebrang keparkiran.

Mengeluarkan cutter kesayanganya. Berusaha membidik ban mobil yang melesat laju.

"Maafkan aku. Nyawa mommyku sangat berharga. Kau harus berkorban Jonnie." Menma melemparkan cutternya dan tepat mengenai ban mobil, membuat mobil itu oleng dan malah menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan.

"Menma." Panggil Hinaki yang sudah datang dengan membawa rantai dan tali.

"Kalian keluarkan bajingan di dalam mobil itu dan bawa ke base camp kita." Titah Menma.

Mereka hanya mengangguk dan menurut saja. Soal bertanya bisa dilakukan nanti.

Jalan di mini market tempat Naruto belanja sangat sepi siang ini. Selain berlokasi cukup jauh dari keramaian berkesan berada di pinggir kota menjadi alasan kenapa jalan sekitar sana sangat sepi.

"Rasanya aku mendengar suara tabrakan tadinya." Naruto kembali menoleh jalan setibanya di parkiran. "Oh astaga." Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang menabrak pohon namun kala didekati mobil itu kosong tiada siapapun di sana. "Kaburkah?" Naruto menatap bingung kedalam mobil.

Mengangkat bahu acuh. "Lebih baik aku segera kembali kemudian menjemput Menma." Gumamnya.

"Lukanya. Tidak terlalu parah." Ujar Menma menatap pria yang tengah diikat dalam keadaan pingsan di atas bangku.

"Sekarang apa?" Inojin menatap Menma yang tengah mengotak atik cutternya yang telah rusak.

"Introgasi apa lagi?" Jawab Menma enteng.

Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu mulai gelisah. Matanya mulai terbuka. Hendak teriak namun tak bisa karena mulut sudah di bekap oleh Menma dan kawan - kawan.

"Hmmpp hmpp."

"Sudah bangun?" Menma menatap datar sosok yang menggeliat di bangkunya. "Ikatannya terlalu terik? Aku sengaja melakukannya."

Sungguh. Ini bukanlah hal yang di lakukan oleh seorang anak kecil berusia 13 tahun.

Seolah mendapat gestur dari Menma, Mitsuki membukakan penutup pria itu.

"Dasar bocah. Lepaskan aku apa yang kalian lakukan?" Raungnya.

"Berisik sekali." Menma mengusap telinganya yang berdenging. "Ruangan sempit ini membuat suara mu semakin menggelegar." Desisnya. "Langsung saja. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menabrak mommy."

Pria itu terbelalak. Tampak jika ia sama sekali tidak paham akan kondisi.

"Aku Uchiha Menma. Putera dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto. Aku memperjelas."

Pria itu kaget tentu saja. Di tambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Terikat dan di kelilingi oleh para bocah.

"Kau sudah membuatku mengorbankan kesayanganku. Kau juga hendak mengancam nyawa mommy tersayangku. Siapa yang menyuruhmu." Menma memainkan cutter lainnya yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya. Membuat bulu kuduk pria itu meremang seketika. Biarpun masih bocah, aura mengerikan yang di keluarkan Menma sungguh luar biasa mengerikan.

"Aku tidak segan untuk melukaimu jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku segera." Menma mendekatkan cutternya. Tampak butiran keringat meluncur deras dari pelipis pria itu.

"A-aku tidak akan memberi tahumu. Apa yang bisa bocah sepertimu lakukan huh?" Tantangnya. Membuat seringaian khas Naruto mengembang di sana. sangat mengerikan.

Shikadai hanya menggelengkan kepala. Apa susahnya sih menjawab? Pikirnya. Jika Shikadai di posisinya, ia lebih baik menjawab dengan jujur dari pada harus berurusan dengan Menma.

"AARRGGHHH." Raungnya ketika cutter tajam Menma menancap di lengan pria itu. "DASAR BOCAH GILA."

"Aku sudah memperingati sebelumnya." Gumamnya. "Katakan padaku. Atau kau akan merasakannya lagi tuan."

Pria itu masih bersikukuh tidak memberi tahu. Dan tusukan kedua kembali ia dapatkan.

"AARRGGHHH."

Semenit berlalu. Akhirnya pria itu menyerah. Ia memberikan informasi lengkap mengengenai siapa yang telah membayarnya. Menma masih memiliki hati. Kala pria itu pingsan ia membawanya kerumah sakit untuk di obati. Namun sebelumnya Menma memberikan obat penghilang ingatan padanya.

Cukup mudah kala berurusan dengan pihak rumah sakit. Mengatakan jika pria itu korban perampokan dan kecelakaan mobil. Di tambah lagi jika anak - anak yang manis inilah yang membawanya. Siapa yang tidak pecaya?

Menma berjongkok bersandar di tembok gerbangnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan menunggu sang ibu tercinta. Ketika pesan manis dari sang ibu tertampil di ponselnya dan mengatakan jika ia akan menjemput. Dari rumah sakit Menma langsung bergegas menuju sekolahnya dan menunggu.

"Menma." Suara manis milik ibunya terdengar. Sontak Menma bangkit dan menghamburkan pelukan pada sosok wanita yang sudah melahirkannya. "Sudah lama menunggu hm?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sebelum pulang mau makan siang di luar atau mommy yang masak?"

"Aku mau makan masakan mommy saja. Masakan mommy yang aku suka."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban puteranya. Puteranya ini sungguhlah mahluk paling manis dalam hidupnya. Naruto gemas.

"Baiklah kita pulang. Mommy akan masak spesial untuk rajanya mommy. Kebetulan mommy barusan belanja." Naruto mengecup pipi Menma sebelum menggandengnya menaiki mobil.

Seluruh mata memandang sedari tadi tertuju pada mereka. Keluarga yang tampak sempurna walau ada berita menyimpang yang menimpa mereka.

Di tambah lagi para daddy yang menjemput anak - anak mereka menatap kagum sosok Naruto. Yang begitu cantik walau sudah memiliki satu anak. Tubuhnya pun masih begitu sexy.

Bohong jika para daddy itu tidak pernah membayangkan jika Naruto lah yang menjadi isteri mereka.

"Raja sudah pulang." Sambut Yahiko pada cucunya. Menma yang baru memasuki pintu rumah langsung di gendong olehnya.

"Grany. Aku baru saja pulang." Protesnya.

"Grany merindukanmu."

"Grany selalu melihatku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Grany akan selalu merindukanmu walau sering bertemu."

"Hei Yahiko. Turunkan cucuku. Biarkan dia mandi terlebih dahulu." Pekik Minato yang baru menuruni tangga.

"Ah baiklah Tn. Minato." Yahiko menurunkan Menma. Bocah itu sontak berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelahnya ia akan bersiap untuk makan siang bersama keluarganya.

"Hari ini aku akan masak untuk Menma."

Conan dan Minato terkeju. "Kenapa?" Minato menyipitkan matanya. "Pelayan bisa masak untukmu."

"Aku ingin memasak spesial untuk Menma. Aku juga sudah memanggil Sasuke untuk kemari."

"Ah. Baiklah. Aku juga ingin pelayan membantumu." Ujar Minato. Naruto mengangguk.

Minato itu sangat sayang pada Naruto. Kebaikan Naruto yang utama. Setelah memberangkatkan Shion keluar negeri untuk sekolah musik Minato bisa jadi fokus memperhatikan Naruto. Di tambah lagi Naruto sedang hamil muda.

Naruto benar - benar masak sendiri kali ini. Banyak sekali, namun di bantu oleh beberapa pelayan untuk menyajikan dan mengoseng masakan lainnya. Naruto pernah tinggal sendiri, wajar jika bisa masak kan?

Sasuke sudah datang dari tadi. Dia sedang bermain dengan Menma di ruang TV. Menma menceritakan mengenai Naruto yang hampir tertabrak. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sangat marah. Apa lagi setelah tahu siapa pelakunya.

Menma cuma bilang agar Sasuke tetap berada di jalannya. Karena Menma punya rencana sendiri buat membantu kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi Menma berjanji untuk membantu Sasuke mendapatkan black file.

Sasuke mengusak rambut puteranya bangga. Puteranya ini benar - benar bibit mengerikan Uzumaki.

"Makanan sudah siap." Pekik Naruto dengan suara manisnya.

Sasuke dan Menma langsung beranjak menuju ruang makan. Makanan lezat dan banyak sudah tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja.

"Aku akan memfoto ini dan memamerkannya pada Shion." Ujar Kurama jahil. "Dia sangat senang dengan masakan Naruto, dia pasti akan sangat kesal."

"Kurama berhenti mengusili adikmu." Omel Minato.

"Habis Shion jika kesal itu lucu."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab nii-chan jika dia minta buat dikirimkan masakanku." Saut Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengirimkannya kkkkk." Kurama terkekeh.

Belakangan ini keluarga Naruto jauh lebih hangat. Keluarga seperti inilah yang membuat mental Naruto lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Naruto yang dingin menjadi hangat setelah mendapatkan Menma. Dengan cara apapun Naruto akan menjaga keluarga hangatnya.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _reviewnya gaes~_**


	6. 5

Acara makan siang mereka sudah beres. Makanan yang ia buat lebih sengaja di bungkus untuk di berikan pada keluarga Uchiha dan juga Hyuuga. Hujanan pujian menimpa Naruto. Pasalnya masakan Naruto mampu memuasi perut keluarganya.

Sepanjang makan siang sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyuap sedikitpun makanannya. Hal itu membuat sang suami dan keluarga sedikit cemas.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa TV menonton siaran berita luar negeri mengenai dirinya.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman. "Tidak makan?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kenapa? Mual?" Naruto mengangguk. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari layar TV. "Makanlah. Kasian anak kita."

Naruto merespon dengan membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Aku mau makan ramen."

Hening...

Sasuke paham jika isterinya ini tengah mengidam. "Kau ingin aku membeli ramen?" Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Lalu?"

"Buatkan aku ramen. Ramen buatan Sasuke." Pintanya mutlak.

Sasuke sontak menelan ludahnya kasar. Dulu ketika mengandung Menma Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah meminta yang aneh seperti ini. Apa lagi sampai menyuruhnya untuk memasak. "Kau yakin sayang? Kau ingin aku yang memasak?" Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak."

"Siapa yang perduli sayang. Anakmu yang meminta."

"Haruskah?" Naruto menatap masam Sasuke sebagai tanda jika pria itu memang harus memasakinya. "Baiklah - baiklah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kali ini Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke sudah standby didepan kompor. Tidak tahu menahu mengenai pembuatan ramen. Ingin ia membuatkan yang instan namun itu tidaklah sehat untuk kesehatan isteri dan calon anaknya.

Naruto mencari kontak seseorang di ponselnya. Berharap akan bantuan tentu saja.

"Paman. Bisa bantu aku membuat ramen? Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."

Naruto terdiam. Semangkuk ramen yang terlihat lezat sudah tersaji apik di depannya.

"Ini Sasuke yang buat?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Menurutmu? Tentu saja aku yang memasak." Sasuke menunjukan tangannya yang penuh dengan luka yang sudah di tutupi dengan plaster.

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku sempat berfikir jika Sasuke tidak bisa membuat ramen."

"Aku membantunya."

Naruto sontak menatap ke sumber suara. "Loh paman Nagato?"

"Dasar. Kau membuat papamu susah." Nagato mengelus perut buncit Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh di buatnya. "Aku hanya membantu sedikit. Selebihnya Sasuke yang membuat. Cobalah." Naruto mengangguk.

Mager. Sasuke terlalu nager untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Ponselnya tidak hentinya berdering dan tertulis nama Sakura di sana. Silent, adalah satu - satunya cara untuk mengabaikan mahluk pink yang satu itu.

Naruto yang usai mandi dan berpakaian langsung menghambur ke dekapan suami yang tengah berbaring.

"Aku ingin Sasuke tetap di sini hari ini." Pintanya dengan tatapan manja. Membuat Sasuke gemas sekali.

"Aku juga berencana seperti itu." Jawabnya. "Aku rindu tidur sambil memelukmu." Sasuke mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Naruto. Mengusap lembut helaian pirang panjang Naruto.

"Aku ingin Sasuke tetap di sampingku saat aku hamil seperti ini. Tapi, wanita sialan itu... haaah merepotkan saja."

"Aku akan secepatnya mendapatkan file sialan itu." Desis Sasuke.

Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang teramat sangat pada sang suami.

Sasuke terseyum lembut. Kali ini Sasuke lah yang mengecup dan melumat bibir manis Naruto. Mengatakan jika semua akan baik - baik saja. Mengatakan jika cinta Sasuke hanyalah milik Naruto seorang.

Isyarat yang manis yang di sampaikan oleh dua insan yang saling mencintai. Bersumpah tidak akan ada mahluk yang dapat memisahkan mereka hingga kematian.

Tidak sadar jika sosok mata lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan bahagia. Berdoa selalu agar mereka terus bersama.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian berdua." Ucapnya. "Halo Shikadai. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk rencana utama." Ujarnya pada sosok di seberang telfon sana.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyerah terhadap Menma. Bahkan sampai sekarang wanita itu terus berusaha untuk menjemputnya.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang Menma menyempati diri untuk menghubungi ibunya. "Mommy. Jangan menjemputku hari ini." Ucapnya pada sang ibu di sebrang telpon sana.

"Iya. Wanita itu menjemputku."

"Tidak mom bukan begitu. Aku sedang menjalankan rencana."

"Tepat. Jika daddy memakan waktu selama ini untuk mendapatkannya. Maka aku haru mendapatkannya lebih cepat."

"Beri aku waktu satu minggu mom."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu mommy."

Menma mematikan ponselnya. Sempat cekcok tadinya namun bersyukur Naruto dapat mengerti dengan rencana yang akan Menma jalankan.

Menma mulai berjalan menuju gerbang. Dan sudah di sambut dengan senyuman manis dari Sakura.

Para orang tua yang menjemput anaknya di sekolahan Menma cukup terejut dengan seorang wanita yang mendekati putera dari Naruto itu. Bisik - bisik mengganggu mulai terdengar di telinga Menma.

"Haah. Datang lagi?" Tanya Menma. Kali ini ia sendiri. Teman - temannya sudah standby di posisi masing - masing. Memantau Menma yang menjadi pusat rencana.

"Aku meletakan kamera di anting telinga kirimu." Ujar Mitsuki dari seberang sana.

Otak Nara di tambah dengan otak Uchiha. Rencana akan berjalan sempurna.

"Aku tidak pernah menyerah Menma-kun." Jawab Sakura.

Menma mendengus. "Jadi kau mau apa?" Menma sedang menahan diri sekarang. Agar tidak memanggil wanita itu dengan panggilan jalang atau membuat tindakan anarkis lainnya. Sekarang Menma harus berprilaku baik dan seolah menyerah. Rumah keluarga Haruno tentu saja yang menjadi incaran. Serta pak tua bangka yang mengumpulkan data black file demi puterinya.

"Pulang denganku. Aku akan membelikan apa pun yang kau mau. Oh, daddymu sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Menma penuh semangat.

Mereka berakhir di sebuah resto dengan berbagai hidangan yang amat banya sudah tergeletak di atas meja.

"Untuk apa kau memesan sebanyan ini." Menma mereyit menatap Sakura.

"Kau tampak kurus. Ibumu pasti terlalu sibuk sampai tidak memperhatikan tubuhmu. Jadi makanlah yang banyak." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman mengembang.

Menma mendengus. Tidak memperhatikannya, katanya? Naruto bahkan terlalu memperhatikannya malah berkesan sangat memanjakan dan over protective. Menma makan kelewatan banyak malahan. Ya gitu, tidak ada perubahan di tubuhnya. Bahkan Menma sendiri bingung lari kemana makanan yang ia makan sebelumnya.

Menma tidak menyauti ucapan Sakura. Hanya menyantap makanan yang sudah ada di atas meja tanpa meninggalkan sedikit pun. Membuat Sakura sempat tertegun di buatnya.

"Hey. Naruto tidak memberimu makan berapa minggu?"

"Maaf saja. Mommyku memberikan ku makanan yang sangat banyak seminggu ini." Jawabnya santai sembari membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet.

Sakura sangat bahagia hari ini. Menma pulang bersamanya dan makan siang bersamanya. Sakura harus memastikan jika putera dari Sasuke ini menyukai dirinya. Toh Sakura merasa jika ia kelak juga akan menjadi ibunya Menma.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hn?" Menma menatap Sakura bingung.

"Hmm tidak ada. Ayo pulang." Ajak Sakura.

"Hn."

Dua hari telah berlalu. Sakura sedang berada di puncak kebahagiaan. Merasa dirinya sudah sangat dekat dengan Menma, membuatnya tak henti melontarkan senyuman.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mereyit menatap Sakura yang tengah berdiri menyampinginya di depan.

"Aku sedang senang." Jawabnya sing a song. "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun. Aku dan Menma sudah dekat." Sakura memberikan V sign.

"Hn. Baguslah." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Terlampau biasa. Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah kekasihnya. "Jadi kapan rencanamu menikahi ku dan menceraikan wanita itu?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Jawab yang betul dong." Rengek Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Entah."

Wajah Sakura masam seketika. "Lebih baik Sasuke-kun segera meninggalkan wanita itu. Karena dia akan segera copot dari gelar Divanya."

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Sasuke pura - pura tidak tahu.

"Sasuke-kun tidak tahu ya? Naruto itu menjadi Diva dengan cara yang kotor dan keji." Sasuke pura - pura shock. Membuat Sakura terkekeh kemenangan mendapati respon Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun berfikir Naruto itu wanita baik-baik? Kau salah Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan jika tidak memiliki bukti, Sakura." Sasuke berdecih.

"Aku punya bukti Sasuke." Jawabnya cepat.

"Dimana?"

"Ada bersama papaku."

Jauh dari rumah Sakura. Sosok bocah itu menanggalkan alat komunikasi di telinganya dengan seringaian.

"Kenapa Menma?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan hal yang bagus."

"Titik terang." Jawab Menma yang di hujani banyak sekali pertanyaan dari temannya.

"Waah." Inojin terkagum.

"Black file itu sudah di ketahui tempatnya." Ujar Menma.

"Setidaknya sekarang kita hanya tinggal memeriksa satu tempat saja bukan?" Shikadai menyikut lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan menjadi tim yang sangat luar biasa." Ujar Mitsuki.

"Jadi sekarang tinggal membuat Menma untuk masuk ke kediaman Haruno." Hinaki menjentikan jari di sambut dengan anggukan dari keempat temannya.

"Oh ya. Kali ini Menma akan membawa dua orang untuk membantunya. Aku dan Mitsuki akan tetap di sini untuk memantau dari laptop." Tukas Shikadai.

"Tidak sia - sia kau meletakan alat penyadap di baju ayahmu." Inojin menepuk pundak Menma penuh rasa bangga.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	7. 6

Lagi?

Hinaki harus merasakan perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Bau amis dan busuk dapat ia cium. Memandang jijik pantulan dirinya didepan cermin.

"Mereka tidak pernah lelah rupanya." Hinaki menghela nafas. Membasuh wajahnya yang kotor terkena lemparan telur dan lumpur. "Awh." Ringisnya kala mendapati goresan dan luka di wajahnya. "Gawat mama dan mommy pasti marah bersar."

Korban bully. Benar. Hyuuga Hinaki adalah seorang korban bullying. Beberapa faktor yang membuat gadis kecil ini dibully.

1\. Karena Hinaki memiliki wajah yang cantik. Tentunya membuat beberapa temannya iri.

2\. Karena Hinaki cantik. Hinaki menjadi teman dari anak populerb Uchiha Menma. Padahal mereka sudaj berteman sejak mereka memakai popok.

3\. Asal usul Hinaki yang masih misterius. Mereka menganggap Hinaki adalah rakyat jelata dengan asal usul yang tidak jelas.

4\. Mengetahui ketika Hinaki dan Menma bertunangan.

Poin keempat ini membuat mereka semakin gencar membully Hinaki.

"Untung aku selalu membawa pakaian ganti." Helanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya jauh - jauh hari. Keperluan cadangan serta mental dan juga rencana finnishing untuk membuat kapok orang yang membullynya itu.

Usai mengganti pakaian. Mengobati luka dan menutupnya dengan plaster. Hinaki keluar dari toilet dengan tubuh kembali bugar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat orang yang membully Hinaki terkejut. Tujuan mereka selain melukai Hinaki adalah mempermalukannya.

Inojin menghampirinya. "Lagi?" Tanya bocah itu. Hinaki hanya mengangguk kecil. "Haaah tahan sekali kau."

"Siap - siap saja dengan rencana akhir Inojin." Jawabnya. "Btw thanks ya untuk pakaian gantinya. Aku juga harus membuatmu masuk ke toilet wanita."

"Itu tidak masalah." Inojin menggoyang - goyangkan ponselnya.

Konohan Junior HighSchool akan mengadakan sebuah pentas seni yang membuat para siswa dan siswi harus tampil dan membawa orang tua mereka untuk hadir.

Acaranya akan di adakan 3 hari lagi. Dan Hinaki sudah menyiapkan sebuah pertunjukan. Bernyanyi. Sudah jauh - jauh hari Naruto melatih secara khusus Hinaki. Bahkan sebelum acara sekolahnya. Naruto megingikan hal terbaik untuk puteri dari sahabatnya. Wajar jika Naruto sendirilah yang akan melatih puteri sematawayang Hyuuga Hinata. Terlebih lagi sekarang Hinaki akan menjadi menantunya. Naruto menjadi semakin gencar dan over protective.

Teman sekelas Hinaki begitu senang karena orang tua mereka akan datang ke sekolah. Mereka lebih bersemangat lagi karena orang tua dari Menma juga akan datang.

"Menma-kun, Menma-kun. Siapa yang akan datang natinya."

"Mama atau papa?"

"Keduanya." Jawab Menma. "Ah nenek kakekku juga."

Hinaki yang berada cukup jauh dari Menma hanya terdiam sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang sadar. Seringaian mengerikan sedari tadi terukir di bibirnya.

Seperti biasa. Hinata akan selalu marah besar ketika melihat bekas lebam di tubuh Hinaki.

Rentetan pertanyaan selalu menghujaninya. Kebiasaan anak yang di bully adalah berbohong kepada orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan Hinaki. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Hinta, lengkap dengan rencana yang sudah ia buat.

"Astaga Hinaki. Hinaki terlalu lama bersama Mommy Naru." Desah Hinata yang memijat dahinya. "Mama juga tidak terima jika tubuh Hinaki seperti ini. Hampir setiap hari tubuh Hinaki terluka... baiklah kita jalankan rencanamu sayang." Hinaki mengangguk senang. "Mama hanya tinggal melaporkannya pada Mommy Naru. Beraninya mereka padamu."

Di situlah rencana pembalasan di mulai.

Naruto marah besar ketika mendengar laporan Hinata mengenai Hinaki. Naruto pastikan jika hidup anak - anak itu tidak tentram. Persetan soal jangan ikut sampur urusan anak, nyatanya pembullyan itu merupakan hal yang memerlukan penanganan khusus, pembullyan dapat mempengaruhi mental dan psikologi orang yang mengalami.

3 hari setelahnya. Konoha Junior High School sudah di penuhi oleh para murid dan orang tua murid.

Sebelum acara di mulai para orang tua murid berbincang, menyapa dan sebagainya di sekitar sekolah. Sekolah tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Yang biasanya hanya di penuhi oleh para murid saja. Lain hal dengan sekarang.

Hinaki, Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki dan juga Menma tengah berdiri di pintu gedung sekolah, menanti kedatangan orang tua tercinta mereka. Jika Shikadai, Inojin dan juga Mitsuki sudah bertemu orang tua mereka maka tersisalah Hinaki dan juga Menma.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Kesal Menma yang sudah lelah menunggu.

"Aku dengar daddy ingin ikut. Mungkin mana, mommy dan lainnya menunggu daddy." Jawab Hinaki.

"Ah begitukah? Yasudah." Pasrahnya.

"Menmaaa."

Suara cempreng itu terdengar memekakan telinga. Membuat Menma dan juga Hinaki harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Sumire?" Saut Menma.

"Mama. Dia Uchiha Menma." Ujarnya meperkenalkan Menma pada sang mama.

"Araa. Jadi kau yang bernam Menma itu? Putera dari Diva Naruto." Wanita itu mengusap wajah Menma. "Sesuai harapan dari anak seorang Diva dan juga Komposer terkenal Uchiha." Tawanya sok elegan. "Kau dan puteruku pasti akan sangat cocok nantinya."

"Ah tentu saja mama." Jawab Sumire.

Menma hanya menatap heran keduanya.

"Dan siapa dia?" Wanita itu menatap kearah gadis kecil di samping Menma.

"Dia si tidah jelas yang aku ceritakan itu." Jawab Sumire ketus.

"Oh... gadis kecil antah berantah ?" Wanita itu berekspresi shock.

"Oh astaga. Ternyata kelakuan ibu dan anak sama saja. Busuk." Desis Hinaki.

"Apa katamu?" Wanita itu langsung menjambak rambut panjang Hinaki. Membuat Menma sontak terkejut. "Berani sekali bocah dekil sepertimu mengatai kami."

"Hoi.." Menma berusaha melpaskan jambakan wanita itu namun mendadak perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh teriakan.

Kedatangan Diva Uzumaki Naruto bersama keluarganya. Membuat heboh sepenjuru sekolah. Pesona mereka memang tidak terbantahkan. Memikat setiap mata yang ada di sana. Memaksa mereka untuk terus menatap kearahnya.

Sudah di pastikan langkah elegan mereka mengarah kemana. Mengarah kesebuah permata yang menanti mereka di pintu sana.

"Oh apa - apaan ini?" Naruto menatap tajam kearah tangan lancang yang masih menjambang kuat rambut Hinaki.

"Astaga." Saut Hinata yang melihatnya dengan wajah shock.

"Oh selamat pagi nyonya dan tuan Uchiha, nyonya dan tuan Hyuuga." Sapa wanita itu pada Naruto dan juga Hinata. "Aku sedang mengajari anak antah berantah ini sopan santun. Beraninya dia mengataiku dan juga puteriku busuk." Jelasnya.

Urat berkedut muncul di pelipis Hinata. "Maaf nyonya. Gadis yang kau panggil antah berantah itu adalah puteriku."

"Oh gadis antah berantah itu juga adalah calon menantuku." Sambung Naruto.

Sontak membuat ibu dan anak itu shock bukan main.

"Hyuuga Hinaki. Puteri dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Kiba. Identitasnya memang sengaja tidak di ekspose sesuai keinginan dari Hinaki sendiri." Jelas Naruto.

Disana, Hinaki sudah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Mama, papa, mommy, daddy. Dia dan teman - temannyalah yang selama ini membullyku." Hinaki angkat suara.

Membuat Sumire gelagapan bukan main. "K-k-kau. J-jangan mengarang cerita."

"Tidak mungkin puteriku melakukan itu." Sambung wanita itu.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Hinaki enteng.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan - tuan nyonya - nyonya." Inojin menyelinap diantara Naruto san juga Sasuke. Membuat mereka terpaksa bergeser memberi jalan. "Aku harus menjadi spiderman sesaat demi mengambil video ini." Inojin membuka tabletnya dan menampilkan sebuah video pada orang tua Menma dan juga Hinaki.

"Oh dan temannya Kakei Sumire; Suzumeno Namida dan Izuno Wasabi." Hinaki memperkenalkan pemain yang lain yang terekam dalam video itu.

"Jadi kau yang sudah merusak wajah puteriku." Hinata tersenyum lebar, senyum yang jatuhnya mengerikan.

Membuat Sumire menggigil ketakutan.

"Kau bahkan berani menjambak puteriku." Hinata kini menatap wanita itu. Membuat wanita itu harus meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau dan anakmu lakukan pada Hinaki sudah fatal. Kau akan membayar tiap luka yang ada di tubuh Hinaki, jadi bersiaplah." Ancam Naruto. Tentu saja omongan Naruto tidak bisa di anggap sebagai angin lalu. Mereka harus siap dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada mereka nanti.

"Astaga Inojin. Kenapa menghilang tiba - tiba." Ino tiba - tiba saja muncul dari belakang mereka. "Eh kalian semua berkumpul di sini ternyata." Sapanya. "Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk ke aula. Acara sudah akan di mulai."

Penampilan yang luar biasa dari Hinaki. Sesuai yang di harapkan dari anak didik sang Diva dan cicit dari penyanyi ternama Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka status Hinaki yang sebagai puterinya. Demi kebaikan Hinaki. Tentu saja membuat beberapa pihak di sekolahnya terkejut. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak mengetahui mengenai identitas Hinaki. Berharap dengan ini Hinaki tidak akan di bully lagi kelak.

Untuk nasib 3 teman Hinaki yang berani membullynya?

Perusahaan kedua orang tua mereka bangkrut. Tentu saja ada campur tangan Yahiko di sini. Membuat luluh lantah sebuah perusahaan merupakan hal yang sangat mudah di lakukan menurutnya. Tentunya Yahiko akan langsung bertindak jika itu permintaan puteri tercintanya Naruto.

"Ah menyenangkan sekali." Hinaki bersandar di bangkunya memandang kearah luar jendela. "Pembalasan memang seharusnya lebih pedih bukan?"

Shikadai menatap ngeri Hinaki. "Merepotkan."

"Mereka jadi tidak berani lagi menganggumu." Inojin menatap tiga gadis yang beringsut di bangkunya tertunduk. "Dimana wajah arogan mereka? Hilang begitu saja setelah jatuh miskin?"

"Tentu saja hilang." Saut Hinaki. "Aku ingin membalas membully mereka tapi melihat mereka yang seperti ini aku jadi kasihan. Tidak jadi deh."

"Sudahlah. Urusi saja urusan kalian." Timpal Menma.

"Benar apa kata Menma." Setuju Mitsuki. "Setidaknya Hinaki sudah membalas bukan?"

"Oh ya. Kemarin ibunya Sumire mendatangiku. Dia memohon padaku."

"Lalu?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Tidak aku respon." Jawab Hinaki dengan tawanya.

"Kejam." Desis Shikadai. "Tidak bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana rumah tangga Menma bersama Hinaki nanti."

"Mereka akan melahirkan keturunan super sadis pastinya." Sambung Inojin yang berhasil membuat Shikadai bergidik ngeri.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _review dong~_**


	8. 7

Seperti biasa. Sakura akan datang menjemput Menma kesekolahnya. Ini adalah hari kelima usaha Menma untuk mendapatkan black file. Setidaknya ia beserta temannya susah tahu dimana lokasi real dari black file itu.

"Menma-kun. Mau kerumahku?" Tanya Sakura lembut pada Menma, dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman. Sakura hanya maklum, sungguh sifat hemat kata Menma sama persis dengan kekasihnya.

Setibanya di kediaman Haruno. Menma cuku terkejut dengan rumah besar yang di miliki Sakura. Di tengah ancaman kebangkrutan perusahaan keluarganya ia masih mempertahankan mansion besar miliknya. Jika saja itu orang lain, maka mereka akan menjual rumah besar mereka dan membeli rumah kecil kemudian uangnya di gunakan untuk infestasi. Hanya satu hal yang terbesit di pikiran Menma. Jika wanita ini memiliki ego yang tinggi. Terlihat miskin bukanlah karakter yang mau ia tampilkan. Seolah kondisi keuangannya biasa saja. kebangkrutan? Tidak pernah terjadi. Merasa jika ayahnya bisa menangani problem itu secepatnya.

Atau mungkin, Sakura merasa jika ia akan segera menjadi isteri ayahnya? Entahlah.

Kedatangan Menma di sambut senyuman dari pria tua yang tengah menenteng koran menuruni tangga.

"Itu dalah kakekmu Menma. Sapa kakekmu."

Seolah melihat segunung emas tepat di depan mata. Wajah Menma begitu bersinar. Membuat Sakura menatapnya gemas. Sebegitu senangnya kah Menma melihat ayahnya?

"Oh ini calon cucuku? Sesuai yang di harapkan. Sangat tampan." Pria tua itu terkekeh menyambut Menma dengan merentangkan tangan, berharap jika Menma akan menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Ia tambah senang karena Menma memang benar - benar menghambur kepelukannya. "Oh astaga. Aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu cucuku." Ujarnya.

"Tenang saja ayah. Aku akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura yakin.

"Ya. Kapan dia akan melamarmu hm?"

"Sasuke-kun bilang. Dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan jalang itu. Mungkin Sasuke-kun akan menceraikannya." Jawab Sakura girang.

Dalam mimpimu, saut Menma dalam hati. Ayahnya itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa ibunya. Mana mungkin lah ia menceraikan Naruto. Sasuke bucinnya Naruto emang. Menma juga bucin Naruto sebenarnya. Hanya saja Menma tidak sadar. Terbukti dari segala hal yang ia lakukan demi sang ibu.

"Bagaimana jika Menma menginap di sini?" Tawar pria tua itu.

"Aku tidak membawa baju."

"Aku akan menyuruh daddymu membawakannya, bagaimana? Daddymu juga akan menginap di sini." Ujar Sakura. Menma hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Hening yang menyelimuti mereka di acara makan malam bersama. Begitu terasa bagi Menma. Biasanya ia akan mendengar adu mulut antara ibunya dan kakeknya yang menurutnya itu menghangatkan hati, sekarang hanya ada kesunyian. Menma yakin jika itu pula yang di rasakan ayahnya. Lihat saja wajah jengkel plus kesal yang ketara di wajah Sasuke. Walaupun terkesan tanpa ekspresi, hanya sesama Uchihalah yang mampu menterjemahkan tiap ekspresi yang Uchiha itu sendiri miliki.

Tenggorokan Menma terasa tercekat. Hanya tiga suapan saja sudah membuatnya kenyang. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ah kenapa selalu begitu Sasuke." Rengek Sakura yang melihat piring Sasuke yang masih penuh dengan makanan. "Menma juga."

"Apa makanannya tidak enak hm?" Tanya ayah Sakura.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Menma.

Pria tua itu hanya menghela nafas. "Kau sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Makanlah yang banyak."

Menma menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang." Jawannya lagi.

Sekarang Sakura dan ayahnya hanya bisa pasrah. Menma terlalu keras kepala untuk di paksa.

Tidak terduga memang. Sakura bahkan sudah menyiapkan kamar khusus untuknya. Kamar yang sangat mewah khas anak laki - laki dan di penuhi oleh figure dan mainan yang tentunya sangat mahal. Kondisi kamar yang malah melebihi kamarnya yang sebenarnya.

Tapi sungguh. Menma tidak suka. Dari lada kamar yang di penuhi mainan. Ia lebih menyukai kamarnya yang sebenarnya. Begitu rapi dan di penuhi dengan rak berisi buku serta komputer.

Menma buka tipe bocah yang menyukai mainan seperti ini. Mobil - mobilan? Robot? Huh?

Menma meletakan kedua benda itu kembali ke raknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Aku sudah meletakan benda itu di barang yang mungkin akan terus ia bawa." Terangnya pada sosok yang ada di seberang telfon sana. "Aku tidak tahu seluk belun rumah ini dan aku tidak mungkin turun tangan untuk memeriksanya."

"Ya. Aku percayakan pada kalian. Oh ya. Jangan lupa untuk membuat pemetaan dimana saja pria tua itu berkeliaran." Menma langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Ketika memeluk ayah Sakura, Menma dapat dengan leluasa menempelkan pelacak pada dirinya tanpa harus menimbulkan kecurigaan. Namun tetap saja Menma merasa jika itu masih kurang.

"Apa aku hatus menyelipkan di ponselnya juga?" Gumam Menma.

Sakura jengkel setengah mati. Sasuke meninggalkannya sekarang. Dengan alasan ada urusan yang sangat penting yang tidak bisa di tunda.

Ini terjadi setiap kali Sakura mulai berusaha menggoda Sasuke. Meminta Sasuke menyalurkan kebutuhan dan hasratnya.

Sakura tidak menaruh kecurigaan sedikitpun pada kepergian Sasuke. Karena sebelum Sasuke pergi ia selalu mendapat telpon dari Madara. Yang sebenarnya itu dari Naruto.

Mengomel. Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini. Dengan terpaksa Sakura harus melampiaskan hasratnya melalui alat.

Memalukan memang, diusianya yang sekarang, ia masih perawan. Ia memang berkomitmen akan menyerahkan kesuciannya pada suaminya kelak, dan dapat Sakura pastikan sosok itu adalah Sasuke.

"Belum tidur?" Sakura membuka pelan pintu kamar Menma yang menampilkan Menma yang masih duduk memandangi langit malam di bibir jendela.

"Hn."

"Ini hampir tengah malam. Anak kecil pertimu tidak baik tidur terlalu larut."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa tidur sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tepat sasaran. Menma biasanya memang selalu tidur di temani oleh nyanyian dan usapan lembut dari Naruto. Tidakkah Naruto sangat memanjakan Menma?

"Ingin aku temani?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak perlu Haruno-san. Lalu kenapa Haruno-san belum tidur juga?"

"Panggil aku mommy Sakura, Menma." Ralat Sakura. "Aku menunggu daddymu. Dia tiba - tiba saja mendapat panggilan urusan." Jawab Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

Menma tahu persis sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Panggilan tugas itu adalah mommynya yang sedang mengidam dan meminta hal yang macam - macam pada ayahnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan tidur segera. Jadi Haruno-san bisa tidur juga sekarang."

"Mommy Sakura, Menma."

"Jangan memaksaku, Haruno-san."

Sakura sontak terdiam saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari Menma. Takut? Ia sedikit takut. Seolah bocah itu bisa melakuka apa saja yang ia inginkan. Tentu saja.

"Aku sudah membuatkan omlet dan juga ramen." Sasuke memunculkan tubuhnya dari balik pintu kamar Naruto, lengkap dengan celemek berwarna oranye milik Naruto. Jatuh sudah kharisma seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Dan ingat, hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya.

Sasuke membawa nampan berisi makanan itu mendekat, meletakannya di tas nakas kemudian memasangkan serbet di leher Naruto agar tidak terkena noda makanan nantinya.

Sasuke 100% sama dengan belajar memasak selama mengurusi Naruto yang sedang mengidam. Padahal selama mengidam Menma, Naruto tidak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk memasak. Paling hanya keinginan untuk belajar menembak, belajar meretas, bermain video game di komputer dan meminta makanan yang masih tergolong wajar walau sedkit sulit untuk di cari di Konoha.

"Sasuke semakin hari semakin pandai memasak." Puji Naruto saat mulai mencicipi masakan suaminya itu.

Tentu saja. Sasuke harus tiap hari belajar memasak dari Nagato demi Naruto.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau selalu meminta aku yang memasak?"

"Kau tidak suka Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto tajam, berhasil membuat Sasuke terkesiap.

"T-tidak bukan begitu. Hanya saja saat kau mengandung Menma, kau tidak seperti ini." Jelas Sasuke cepat.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Naruto mengendikan bahu. "Entah kenapa aku mual saat mencium aroma masakan dari orang lain. Tapi jika itu dari Sasuke aku oke." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke tersentuh. Sangat tersentuh. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bersemangat untuk memasakan Naruto lagi. Sesepesial itukah masakannya? Asal kalian tahu, Sasuke tengah melayang sekarang. Luar biasa sekali bukan pujian dari Naruto.

"Makanlah. Habiskan." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan afeksi. Membuat Naruto memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang di berikan sang suami.

"Menurut Sasuke. Dia bayi laki - laki atau perempuan?"

"Entahlah. Menurutku itu tidak penting. Karena aku selalu menyayangi anak - anakku."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sasuke adalah suami terbaik menurutnya. Perhatian dan tidak pernah memaksakan keinginannya. Jika pria lain akan langsung meninggalkannya ketika tahu tentang bad personalitynya, namun Sasuke justru bertahan dan mengejarnya. Pria teraneh dan terbodoh menurutnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta." Naruto meletakan sendoknya dan mengusap lembut pipi pucat suaminya. "Aku selalu takut ketika Sasuke akan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya. Menikmati rasa hangat di pipinya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sekarang makanlah."

"Suapkan."

"Tch. Dasar."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tiga jari khasnya. Sasuke sangat suka Naruto dalam mode manja seperti ini. Tentu saja Sasuke akan dengan senang hati meladeni.

"Kau tidak di marah orang tuamu Mitsuki?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mendapat izin untuk keluar."

"Yang benar saja? Aku saja harus diam - diam untuk keluar?" Shikadai menatap Mitsuki tidak percaya. "Kau Inojin?"

"Tentu saja diam - diam. Ibuku bisa marah besar jika tahu aku keluar jam segini." Jawabnya. "Intinya kita harus segera menyelesaikan pemeriksaan pada mansion Haruno ini. Sesuai perintah Menma."

"Menma ada di lantai dua. Dia baru saja memberi sinyal untuk bergerak." Ujar Mitsuki yang menunjukan layar ponselnya yang berisikan pesan singkat dari Menma. "Dia akan membantu memantau dari kamera bergeraknya yang langsung terhubung dengan tablet yang ia pegang. Jika ada sesuatu Menma akan langsung memperingati kita."

"Ah. Jadi dia belum tidur? Aku pikir ia akan langsung tidur dan membiarkan kita bekerja sendirian?" Tukas Shikadai.

"Menma tidak akan begitu." Jawab Mitsuki. "Lebih baik kita bergerak sekarang."

"Ayo." Jawab Inojin dan Shikadai serentak.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _kali aja ada yang mau pollow ig sama twitter aku.._**

 ** _twitter: @Lexy_YuCiel_**

 ** _ig: @lexy_yuciel_**

 ** _di sana ada gambar Hinaki kaya gmna..._**

 ** _Reviewnya~_**


	9. 8

Memasuki kediaman Haruno tidaklah susah. Tn. Haruno sama sekali tidak memasang keamanan apa pun di rumahnya. Antara menganggap jika Naruto tidak akan bisa melakukan apa - apa karena Haruno menyimpan rahasianya atau menganggap remeh Naruto dalam hal ini.

"Mereka sangat tidak professional saat menjadi penjahat." Ujar Inojin yang dengan santainya memasuki pintu belakang kediaman Haruno. "Dia terlalu meremehkan kita atau bagaimana? Tidak ada pengamanan sama sekali."

"Bukannya begitu. Mereka hanya tidak menduga nya." Saut Shikadai. "Siapa yang mengira jika lima bocah yang akan mengincar dan mencuri black filenya."

"Kau benar Shikadai." Setujunya. "Nah Mitsuki? Sekarang apa. Kita sudah ada di dalam?"

Mitsuki kembali menghubungi Menma yang masih setia memantau layat tabletnya mengamati aksi ketiga temannya. Menma memberi perintah pada ketiganya untuk mencari pintu rahasia di kediaman Haruno.

Ketika melacak Tn. Haruno, Menma mendapati Tn. Haruno memasuki sebuah ruangan yang asing. Jika di lihat dari layar tabletnya, Tn. Haruno sedang berada di luar rumah sedangkan Menma periksa beliau tidak ada di sana. Jadi Menma menyimpulkan jika Tn. Haruno memiliki ruang rahasia di rumahnya.

"Malam ini aku ingin kalian memeriksa seluk beluk rumah ini saja. Kabari aku jika kalian menemukan sebuah pintu menuju ruangan rahasia." Ucap Menma dari balik alat komunikasi.

"Lalu?" Saut Mitsuki.

"Aku sendiri yang akan turun kelak. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian lebih jauh lagi. Ini akan sangat berbahaya. Entah kenapa feelingku tidak enak untuk melibatkan kalian."

Shikadai hendak protes ketika Menma mengatakan ingin turun sendirian. Ia bungkam saat mendengar perkataan terakhirnya. Shikadai tidak pernah meragukan feeling seorang Uchiha.

Dugaan Menma sangat tepat mengenai ruang rahasia. "Aku menemukan sebuah pintu di ruang kerja tuan Haruno." Kata Shikadai.

Menma menyeringai mendengarnya. Di susul kembali oleh Mitsuki dan Inojin yang menemukan pintu rahasia di bagian dapur dan juga kamar Sakura.

"Banyak juga." Gumam Menma. "Baiklah guys. Sekarang pulanglah. Terimakasih untuk bantuannya." Ucapnya. Setidaknya mereka sudah berhasil menemukan apa yang Menma cari.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Keluarga Haruno tidak memiliki pelayan sehingga Sakura sendirilah yang datang dan membangunkan Menma dari tidur indahnya. Hendak Sakura mebangunkan, Menma sudah duduk ganteng bersandar di bangkunya sambil memainkan tabletnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sakura yang hanya di balas dengan gumaman oleh Menma.

"Mandi dan berkemaslah. Aku sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita." Sakura sudah terdengar bak seorang ibu sekarang. Seharusnya juga begitu. Usia Sakura tidak lagi muda sekarang.

"Hn." Dan lagi Menma hanya menjawab Sakura dengan gumaman.

Setelah pergi semalam, Sasuke sama sekali tidak kembali lagi. Tinggal Menma sendirian yang terjebak di sana. Entah kesialan macam apa yang membuatnya harus di antar kesekolah oleh Sakuran dan tuan Haruno.

"Mari kita berangkat bersama." Ajak tuan Haruno seusai sarapan. Walau kali ini Menma sama sekali tidak meyentuh sarapannya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Setibanya di KJHS banyak pasang mata yang keherenan dengan sosok yang mengantar Menma. Wanita rambut merah muda yang di gosipkan menjadi benalu dalam rumah tangga Uchiha.

Kenapa di bilang benalu? Mengingat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih terlihat harmonis di mata mereka serta Sakura yang berusaha menyelinap diantara keduanya. Walau sesungguhnya mereka berpura - pura tidak harmonis di depan Sakura dan tuan Haruno. Jika setampaknya di sekitar Sasuke masih begitu lengket terhadap Naruto. Paparazzi selalu berhasil mendapatkan moment romantis mereka. Tidak perduli sekuat apa mereka menyembunyikan. The power of paparazzi.

"Belajar yang rajin." Pesan Sakura pada Menma ketika bocah itu hendak turun dari mobilnya.

"Ya. Kemudian jadilah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ku." Sambung tuan Haruno.

Menma hanya memasang raut wajah tanpa arti. Begitu datar. Menjawab tidak berekspresi pun tidak. Di dalam hati Menma hanya berteriak agar dua mahluk itu cepat meninggalkannya.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut menatap benda kecil hitam yang menempel di coat miliknya. "Anak itu." Desahnya. Bukannya membuang barang itu, ia malah menempelkannya kembali pada coatnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Pelacak dan penyadap."

"Hah?" Naruto terkejut.

"Menma yang memasangnya."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Menma?" Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto yang sempat terkejut menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir Sakura yang memasangnya. Ternyata malah mata - mata manis yang menjadi raja dalam kehidupan Naruto.

"Anakmu itu memang benar - benar." Desis Sasuke.

"Dia anakmu juga Uchiha."

"Kau sadar jika dia adalah perpaduan kita yang mengerikan?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Dia manis menurutku."

"Dia benar - benar menuruni tabiatmu." Sasuke berbalik dan menjentek sayang kening siterinya.

"Awwhh.. bukannya kau sama saja, Uchiha?" Ringis Naruto. "Entah kenapa aku merasa jika Menma akan mengalahkanmu mendapatkan black file itu."

"Aku harap dia memang bisa." Sasuke menyeringai. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu repot - repot. Jadi aku bisa selalu menemanimu di sini sampai melahirkan." Sasuke mengecup mesra bibir ranum Naruto.

Swiss. Sasuke dan Naruto pergi mengasingkan diri berdua di sana. Kehamilan Naruto semakin membesar membuatnya sangat membutuhkan sosok suami. Naruto ingin memonopoli suaminya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi jauh dan menghilang hingga ia selesai melahirkan terbesit di pikiran Naruto. Ponsel milik Sasuke sengaja dimatikan dan hanya boleh menggunakan ponsel milik Naruto.

Sasuke hanya meng-iyakan. Malah sama sekali tidak keberatan. Yang penting ia bisa bebas dari Sakura.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Kurang ajar memang Sasuke sebagai seorang ayah. Masalahnya bersama Sakura belum selesai, sekarang dia malah pergi liburan keluar negeri bersama ibu tercintanya. Menma cuma bisa misuh - misuh di kantin sekolahnya.

"Daddy pergi?" Tanya Hinaki. Menma hanya mengangguk. "Mommy juga?" Memna mengangguk lagi.

"Ini kode dari paman. Secara tidak langsung dia menyuruhmu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya." Kata Shikadai membuat Menma menghela nafasnya semakin kasar.

"Tenang saja kami akan membantumu." Inojin menepuk pundak Menma. "Benarkan Hinaki, Shikadai, Mitsuki?" Mereka mengangguk serempak.

"Hn terimakasih. Setelah ini kalian hanya perlu mengawasiku."

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Sakura terkejut saat ingin menjemput Menma ia mendapati Yahiko sudah berdiri bersandar di mobilnya di depan gerbang KJHS. Dan lagi ia sudah bersama Menma. Yahiko hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura dan Sakura hanya bisa meneguk kasar air ludahnya.

Ia urungkan niatnya mendekati Menma dan memutuskan memasuki mobilnya kembali kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Dia takut pada Grandpa." Cicit Menma.

"Begitulah. Tidak ada yang berani pada Grandpa kecuali mommymu."

"Mommyku memang hebat."

"Pulang sekarang? Atau ingin singgah di suatu tempat sayang?"

"Aku ingin makan grandpa. Lapar sekali." Lirihnya.

"Oh astaga. Kau tidak makan selama di sana?"

"Aku tidak mood."

"Baiklah mari kita ke restoran. Pesanlah sesukamu."

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Lewat dari waktu yang Menma janjikan pada Naruto. Seminggu sudah berlalu sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Menma dan kawan - kawan masih belum mendapatkan kemajuan mengenai balck file.

Pernah suatu hari Menma memutuskan untuk menggeledah ruang rahasia di kediaman Haruno untuk mencari black file namun ia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Seketika Menma menyimpulkan jika black file itu tidak di tinggal melainkan selalu tuan Haruno bawa.

Begitu pula hubungan Sakura dan tuan Haruno semakin dekat dengan Menma. Sengaja demi mendapatkan akses lebih dalam keluarga untuk mendapatkan black file. Megenai ini Menma masih menunggu.

"Ah mudah sekali." Desis Menma saat menatap layar komputernya. Meretas keamanan perusahaan milik tuan Haruno sangat lah mudah. "Terlalu bodoh atau memang sengaja memancing? Sistem keamanannya payah sekali." Katanya.

Menma memang tidak kira - kira dalam mencari. Di dalam file rahasia perusahaan pun ia retas demi mendapatkan black file. "Ayolah. Dimana kau bedebah sialan."

Kesal karena ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Menma memutar bangku gamingnya meredakan emosi yang berkejolak. Dengan cara yang sederhana itu Menma mampu meredakannya.

Menma menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Terbesit sesuatu di otak jeniusnya. "Apa jangan - jangan ada di kantor?" Gumamnya tak yakin. Namun mau tidak mau Menma memang harus memeriksanya. Jika tidak ada di rumah atau di file komputer maka barang itu ada pada tuan Haruno atau berada di kantor.

Menma menghubungi teman - temannya sebagai tanda jika misi baru mereka akan segera tiba.

"Guys. Sekarang aku memerlukan bantuan kalian. Aku ingin kalian menggeledah kantor milik tuan Haruno dan aku akan memeriksa langsung apa yang tuan Haruno bawa. Aku harap kalian jangan sampai ketahuan."

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	10. 9

Menma itu cucu kesayangan. Cucu kesayangan kakek Madara, kakek Minato dan juga kakek Yahiko. Sebenarnya Menma itu kesayangan semuanya yang ada di kediaman Uchiha, Namikaze hingga ke Uzumaki serta kesayangannya para reader dan juga author. Apa pun keinginan anak itu pasti akan ia dapatkan.

Jika ia menginginkan orang - orang untuk menjalankan misinya, maka akan langsung ia dapat.

Oleh karena itu, kenapa 3 pemuda ini berbaris di hadapan Menma dan juga Madara sekarang. Menma meminta orang - orang milik Madara untuk membantunya. Dengan senang hati Madara memberikannya.

Asuma

Kurenai

Zabuza

Haku

Menjadi sosok kepercayaan Madara untuk membantu Menma. Enak ya menjadi kesayangan banyak orang?

ー

ー

ー

Team yang di pimpin Asuma merupakan team kepercayaan Madara. Mereka sudah banyak menyelesaikan tugas mengintai atau tugas menyingkirkan dari Madara. Bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak memiliki oramg seperti itu. Jika kalian bertanya siapa sosok yang paling pas untuk menggantikan Uchiha Madara maka jawabannya adalah Uchiha Menma. Calon yang pas pula untuk menggantikan posisi kakek Pain. Apa Menma harus memikirkan nama samaran juga? Jika kakeknya, Yahiko adalah Pain ; rasa sakit, maka Menma itu Fear ; rasa takut.

"Jadi siapa target kami tuan muda." Tanya Asuma penuh rasa hormat. Asuma tahu walau Menma itu anak kecil namun kemampuan otaknya mungkin saja setara dengan Madara. Bisa di lihat dari sorot matanya yang setajam Sasuke dan tindakan yang seteliti Naruto.

"Kita." Jawab Menma.

"Huh? Maaf tuan muda?"

"Kita. Kita yang akan menangani target."

"Tapi tuan muda, akan lebih baik kalau kami yang turun dan tuan muda hanya menunggu hasilnya."

"Maaf paman Asuma. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan cara Uchiha." Asuma merenyit. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara Uzumaki. Terlalu membosankan jika harus terus duduk di singgasana sambil menunggu hasil. Akan lebih menegangkan jika aku juga ikut turun sendiri." Menma menyeringai.

Sepertinya Asuma sudah salah sangka sebelumnya. Menma jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang Madara.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Jauh dibelahan bumi sana. Sasuke dan Naruto tengah menghabiskan waktu bersma. Sebut saja quality time. Tanpa si penganggu Sakura atau pun Menma yang kadang sering sekali memonopoli Naruto. Sasuke kan jadi kesulitan untuk berduaan dengan isteri tercinta.

"Aku merindukan Menma." Hela Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di dada bidang suaminya.

"Menma sudah berjanji akan kemari ketika lahiran nanti." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Naruto melirik suaminya dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Dia bilang ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat baby nanti."

"Menmaku memang anak yang manis." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Rasa bahagianya begitu ketara. Sambil mengusap perutnya Naruto bergumam "Cepatlah keluar ya anak mommy, nii-san ingin bertemu dengan mu." Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menciumi sayang pucuk kepala isterinya. Isterinya jauh lebih menggemaskan dan manis menurutnya.

"Sasuke. Menurutmu Menma bisa melakukannya?" Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke.

"Mendapatkan black file? Tentu saja. Kau pikir anak siapa dia?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Menma itu puteraku dan puteramu."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Hm Sasuke benar, dia pasti bisa karena dia putera kita."

"Hn. Tidak pernah terfikir olehmu Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Jika kita melahirkan mahluk berbahaya."

"Tidak. Menurutku Menma sangat manis."

"Hn. Tentu saja. Dia anak kita." Jawabnya. "Tapi dia sangat berbahaya untuk orang lain." Bisik Sasuke yang pastinya tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

"Kau meminta orang pada kakekmu?" Shikadai menatap Menma tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir sekarang sudah ranahnya orang dewasa." Jawab Menma.

"Memangnya rencana macam apa yang sedang kau jalankan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Menyekap Tn. Haruno."

Seketika Shikadai dan Inojin menyemburkan minuman yang sedang mereka pinum.

Melakukan rapat kecil di kantin sekolah. Mereka tidak terlalu mencemaskan orang lain akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Toh mereka hanya anak - anak tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang mereka anak - anak gadungan ini bicarakan. Mengambil posisi duduk yang memang sangat jauh dari penjaga kantin. Menghindari orang dewasa tentunya.

"Serius Menma kau ingin?" Shikadai meletakan kasar gelasnya.

"Jika tidak begitu kita hanya akan menemukan jalan buntu."

"Benar. Jika di perhatikan kita hanya jalan di tempat." Kata Inojin.

"Sesuai kataku sebelumnya. Kalian cukup memperhatikan dari balik layar. Aku akan tetap membawa perlengkapan agar kalian bisa memantau. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku kelak segeralah bertindak." Kata Menma.

"Baiklah kami mengerti." Jawab Mereka serentak.

"Tidak jadi ingin menggeledah kantor Haruno-san?" Tanya Hinaki.

"Tidak perlu. Jika kita bisa bertanya langsung pada orangnya?"

"Hm benar juga."

Setidaknya Menma memang harus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Di kediaman Orochimaru. Menma beserta teman - temannya dan juga tim Asuma berkumpul di ruang monitor milik Mitsuki. Pastinya monitor itu menampilkan secara langsung tiap sudut kediaman Haruno. Siapa lagi yang memasangnya kalau bukan Menma.

"Jadi mereka orang - orangnya kakek Madara?" Tanya Shikadai.

Menma mengangguk. "Yang merokok ini ketua tim mereka Asuma.. dia yang menggunakan penutup mulut Zabuza, yang wanita itu Kurenai dan yang seperti wanita itu Haku."

"Seperti wanita?" Desis Haku dengan perempatan merah imaginer di dahinya.

"Seperti wanita? Tunggu maksudmu?" Inojin mereyit.

"Tepat. Dia laki - laki." Jawab Menma santai.

"USOOO." Jawab Inojin, Shikadai dan Hinaki serentak.

ー

ー

ー

Setelah ribut mengenai gender Haku mereka kembali ke topik yang lebih serius. Jika saja mereka bukan cucu kesayangan Madara mungkin Haku sudah menimpuk mereka satu - satu dengan cermin.

"Jadi apa masalahmu sekarang? Kau tampak ragu, dude." Ujar Shikadai tepat sasaran. Ya wajar saja. Shikadai adalah putera dari Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal pintar namun super malas itu. Sepertinya kejeniusannya menurun pada Shikadai. Kadang strateginya pula akurat persis seperti ayahnya.

"Mengenai black file ini aku sedikit bimbang." Hela Menma.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir jika file itu tidak pernah ada."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Menma?" Inojin mereyit. Diikuti oleh anggukan dari Shikadai dan juga Hinaki.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa jika kita mencari sesuatu yang bahkan keberadaannya tidak di ketahui."

"Maksud Menma. Black file itu hanya ancaman belaka?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Hn. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mitsuki?"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Itu sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk menyekap tuan Haruno. Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri."

Shikadai menghela nafas. Tentu saja dia sudah menduga jika ada alasan di balik tindakan gila temannya ini. "Aku mengerti. Jika itu rencanamu mari kita jalankan. Dan pastikan kalau kami boleh ikut bersamamu."

"Aku sudah-"

"Tidak Menma. Kami ikut. Kabuto-san dan Orochimaru yang akan memantau monitor. Mitsuki akan meminta tolong pada mereka."

Menma hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	11. 10

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal dan kaku. Tidak bisa bergerak dan begitu gelap. "MMHHHHH." Tuan Haruno berusaha berteriak namun suaranya tak sanggup untuk keluar.

"Anda sudah sadar Haruno-san?" Tuan Haruno kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. "MPPFHHH." Pekiknya tertahan.

Menma melepaskan kain yang menyumpali mulut tuan Haruno. Menantikan kalimat yang akan pria tua itu lontarkan.

"KAU BOCAH SIALAN. LEPASKAN AKU."

"Tch. Aku pikir kau ingin membicarakan apa." Menma hanya memasang wajah tenangnya. Seolah apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah masalah besar saat ini.

"Ne Menma. Bisa langsung kau lontarkan pertanyaan?"

"Aku tidak sabar mendengarkan kepastiannya."

"Aku penasaran, ne."

Terdengar suara gadis kecil dan juga para bocah di sana. Tuan Haruno menduga jika Menma tidak sendirian. Tentu saja tuan Haruno tidak dapat memastikan karena kondisi matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Hn." Angguk Menma. "Aku akan sangat senang jika Haruno-san menjawab pertanyaan ku sejujurnya."

"APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH?"

"Aku ingin menanyai tentang file mengenai ibuku."

"HE? HUAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa tuan Haruno menggelegar. Membuat Menma merasa sangat terganggu dan kesal sekaligus. "AKU MEMILIKINYA DAN AKU AKAN SEGERA MENYEBAR LUASKANNYA. BERANI SEKALI WANITA JALANG ITU MELUKAI HATI LEMBUT PUTERIKU."

Oke Menma sangat kesal saat ini. Satu tendangan mendarat mulus di pipi tuan Haruno. Membuatnya terpental dan terguling bersam kursi yang terikat dengan tubuhnya. Persetan jika tuan Haruno itu adalah orang tua. Di pikiran Menma saat ini adalah sang ibu. "Aku bukan bocah yang setenang itu Haruno-san. Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu jika aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

Sekita saja bulu kuduh tuan Haruno meremang. Hal yang tidak biasa ia alami. Merasa ngeri ketika di ancam seorang bocah?

"Jawab aku. Dimana file itu?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU SIALAN."

Satu injakan kembali mendarat di wajah tuan Haruno. Membuat pria tua itu meraung kesakitan. Walau anak - anak, jangan remehkan kekuatan kaki seorang Uchiha Menma.

Teman temannya dan tim Asuma yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar. Ingatkan mereka agar tidak membuat Menma marah atau mereka akan berakhir seperti tuan Haruno.

"Jawab aku."

"T-TIDAK AKAN.. ARRGGHH."

Kali ini cutterlah yang menancap pada kaki tuan Haruno. "Aku tidak sesabar itu untuk menunggumu mengatakannya."

Mungkin kalian akan berteriak histeris saat melihat wajah Menma saat ini. Sangat mengerikan bahkan kata mengerikan saja tidak mampu menggambarkannya. Seluruh orang yang ada pada rungan sempit itu hanya bisa merinding atas apa yang Menma lakukan pada pria itu.

Jika Asuma bandingkan, Menma memang jauh lebih parah dari pada Madara. Jika Madara itu mungkin akan langsung memunuhnya. Namun Menma lebih memilih untuk menyiksanya terlebih dahulu. Menma hanya berdusta mengenai dirinya yang tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya dia sangat sabar dan menikmati.

"AAKKHHH HENTIKAN AKU MOHON." Raung tuan Haruno.

"Jawab aku Haruno-san."

"AARRGGHH... a-aku tidak memilikinya. A-a-aku hanya menggeretak w-wanita itu saja dan menjauhkan U-uchiha-san darinya."

Menma menghela nafas. Jika boleh ia jujur, ia merasa lega. Benar memang dugaannya. Ibunya yang tanpa celah tidak mungkin berbuat kesalahan hingga membuat orang mengetahui tindakannya. "Menjijikan." Desis Menma. "Asuma-san. Enyahkan mahluk ini." Titahnya.

"Siap, tuan muda." Jawab Tim Asuma.

Jika mereka bocah normal mungkin mereka akan terkena gangguan kejiawaan ketika melihat penyiksaan yang Menma lakukan. Namun nyatanya mereka ; Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki, dan Hinaki tenang - tenang saja. Iti membuktikan kalu mereka memang tidak normal.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Kantin Konoha Junior High School pada jam istirahat.

"Hee ternyata memang benar." Ujar Mitsuki.

"Mendokusai na. Jadi selama ini hanya membuang - buang waktu saja." Shikadai.

"Tidak hanya itu. Yang dilakukan paman Sasuke juga sia - sia." Inojin.

"Jadi wanita itu sekarang bagaimana?" Hinaki.

"Sakura-san? Daddy memutuskan hubungan mereka."

"Heee~" Jawab mereka serentak.

"Semudah itu?" Tanya Inojin.

"Awalnya wanita itu bersikeras tidak ingin memutuskan. Dan mengatakan jika ia memeganh rahasia mommy. Tapi seperti sekarang dia jadi lebih tenang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu daddy mengatakan apa padanya hingga dia diam." Menma mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Sekarang apa yang akan Menma lakukan?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?"

"Adikku lahir. Aku akan menemui mommy 3 bulan lagi."

"Waah benar juga. Naruto-san kan sedang hamil. Selamat ya Menma." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Selamat untukmu." Inojin.

"Selamat." Shikadai.

"Semoga keduanya sehat." Hinaki.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

Tiga hari kemudia berita mengenai kematian tuan Haruno mulai terdengar. Berita mengenai kebangkrutannya di susul dengan berita kematiannya menjadi ternding topik di Tv maupun koran dan majalah.

Kecelakaan pesawat ketika hendak melakukan business trip untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan menjadi penyebab kematian. Tentunya Sakura sangat terguncang akan kejadian tersebut. Mebuatnya mengalami stress berat dan guncangan kejiwaan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk mengunjungi psikiater.

Biiiipp

Menma mematikan layar TVnya. Terlukis ketara ekspresi puas di wajahnya. Rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya akan kembali aman kedepannya dan Menma akan memastikan itu.

"Kita berhasi tuan muda." Saut Asuma yang memang sedari tadi berada di dekatnya.

"Tentu saja. Ya sekarang akhirnya aku bisa istirahat dan bermain seperti biasa. Masa kecilku bisa terbuang sia - sia jika terus seperti ini. Aku ingin bermain. Melelahkan jika harus seperti ini." Ia bangkit dari sofa dan bejalan menuju kamarnya. Bermain komputer tentu saja yang akan ia lakukan.

Ya Menma pun ternyata masih memikirkan masa kanak - kanaknya yang berharga. Mengejutkan, untuk mahluk seperti Uchiha Menma.

Ｏ（LYC）Ｏ

2 bulan lebih kemudian. Di bandara internasional Jepang.

"Titipkan salamku pada orang tuamu." Kata Conan sambil memeluk cucu kesayangannya.

"Baik Grandma."

"Kami akan menyusul satu minggu lagi. Katakan pada mereka." Kata Minato.

"Hati - hati di jalan." Conan memeluk suaminya yang ikut serta bersama Menma untuk berangkat ke swiss.

"Hm. Aku berangkat sayang. Ayo Menma. Pesawatnya sebentar lagi berangkat."

"Hn."

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	12. 11

Rumah kayu sederhana namun besar yang kini Menma lihat. Tidak semegah kediamannya di Konoha namun jika di perhatikan tempat ini jauh lebih nyaman.

Menma menekan bell, menunggu sosok yang sangat ia rindukan untuk membukakan dirinya pintu.

"Menmaaaa~." Pekik Naruto yang langsung memeluk penuh rindu puteranya.

"Mommy aku rindu." Menma membalas pelukan sang ibu.

"Mommy lebih merindukan Menma tauk." Menma terkekeh saat Naruto menciumi hampir seluruh wajahnya. "Tou-san." Kini Naruto memeluk Yahiko yang ikut serta pergi bersama Menma.

"Yang lainnya akan menyusul seminggu lagi. Atau mungkin lebih cepat." Pain membalas pelukas dari Naruto. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Baiklah. Masuklah dulu tou-san. Sasuke masih tidur di kamar."

"Dasar menantu itu."

ー

ー

ー

"HYAAA."

"UURRGGHH."

Menma melompat keatas perut Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersentak dan langsung terbangun.

"M-Menma." Lirihnya menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku rindu daddy. Tapi daddy tidak menyambutku dan malah enakan tidur." Ucapnya dengan raut ekspresi datar.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan rindu dengan wajah yang seperti itu." Didepan pintu kamar milik Sasuke dan Naruto. Yahiko dan Naruto tengah berdiri di sana mengamati dua ayah dan anak yang sedang kembali berinteraksi.

"Ya begitulah. Anak Sasuke." Jawab Naruto sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Daddy semalaman menjaga mommy, daddy mengantuk sekali." Sasuke kembali merebahkan diri.

"DADDYYYYYYYY." Menma semakin gencar menganggu tidur ayahnya.

ー

ー

ー

Terasa begitu hangat. Suasana seperti inilah yang Sasuke inginkan. Berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya, di penuhi canda dan tawa yang riang dari isterinya beserta anaknya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya."

Dentingan sendok berbenturan dengan piring menjadi backsound kegiatan makan malam mereka.

"Apa?" Menma tetap terfokus pada hidangan makan malamnya dan tidak berniat menatap sang ayah yang sedang berbicara.

"Kau berhasil hn? Aku juga mendengar bagaimana cara kau menangani tuan Haruno." Menma sama sekali tidak menanggapi. "Dengar Menma. Apa yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya nak. Itu adalah tindak kriminal. Kali ini kau melakukannya dengan mulus dan tanpa kebocoran. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Kami sebagai orang tua, tidak akan sanggup melihat putera kami harus mendekam di penjara."

"Daddymu benar, Menma. Biarkan kami yang melakukan hal kotor untukmu. Minma tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu demi kami sebenarnya. Tapi dalam kasus ini kami benar - benar bangga atas keberhasilanmu dalam menyalamatkan rumah tangga kami." Timpal Naruto.

"Aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada kalian ngomong - ngomong. Senang bisa melihat kalian terus bersama tanpa pengganggu lagi." Menma menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Tentu saja karena makanan di piringnya sudah habis. Kalau masih ada ya Menma pasti masih lanjut makan.

"Ughh cucuku cepat sekali dewasanya." Yahiko terharu dengan memasang wajah super sedih. "Jangan terlalu cepat nak. Grandpa kesepian."

"Ugh grandpa. Di usiamu yang sekarang kau sama sekali tidak cocok menangis seperti itu." Menma sweatdrop.

"HUAAA MENMAAA." Yahiko merangkul Menma dengan tangisan yang dibuat - buat.

"G-Grandpa.. y-yamette. UWAAHH."

Naruto terkikik melihat interaksi antara kakek dan cucu tersebut. Lalu Sasuke? Hanya menatap mereka datar. Tapi, pemandangan ini merupakan pemandangan pavorit Sasuke.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	13. 12

Derap langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi koridor rumah sakit.

"Yahiko? Bagaimana Naruto?" Pundak Yahiko di remat cukup kuat, cukup membuatnya untuk meringis.

"Awh.. M-minato tenanglah. Naruto sedang menjalani proses melahirkan didalam sana." Yahiko menenangkan seorang ayah yang sedang mengkhawatirkan puterinya itu.

"Semoga Nee-san baik - baik saja." Doa Shion sambil memeluk Menma yang wajahnya memucat.

Menma pernah mendengar jika ketika seorang wanita melahirkan maka yang mereka pertaruhkan adalah nyawa mereka, demi kehidupan yang baru.

"Aunty. Mommy akan baik - baik saja kan?" Tanya Menma pada Shion.

"Tentu saja. Nee-san itu sangat kuat. Keberadaan Menma sudah menjadi bukti betapa kuatnya Nee-san." Shion mengusap helai hitam Menma.

"Oweee.. oweeee "

Suara tangis bayi menghentikan kepanikan mereka. Mata Menma berbinar seketika menatap Shion. Begitu pun Minato dan juga Kurama.

"C-CUCUKU." Kata Minato dengan perasaan bahagia yang ketara. Ia merangkul Yahiko yang juga turut bahagia atas kelahiran Naruto.

"Syukurlah Minato. Selamat." Ucapnya.

"Huweeee." Tangisan Menma pecah. Membuat Minato dan yang lainnya sontak menoleh.

"M-Menma kau kenapa?" Tanya Shion yang kebingungan.

"HIKS AKHIRNYA ADIKKU LAHIR HUWEEE."

"Pffttt." Shion terkekeh melihat keponakan manisnya.

Dibalik sikapnya yang mengerikan. Menma masihlah seorang anak - anak, bukan? Menma begitu tersentuh ketika mendengar suara tangisan malaikat kecil baru dalam keluarga mereka.

Sedangkan Madara sudah tidak bisa berkata - kata saat ini. Hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang datar serta air mata yang bercucuran begitu derasnya.

"Hoo lihat ini. Ternyata sebagai seorang kakek kau cukup lemah huh? Madara." Kaguya tersenyum jahil sambil menyikut Madara yang tak sanggup membendung air matanya.

ー

ー

ー

"Selamat Uchiha-san. Bayi perempuan yang sehat." Suster memberikan bayi mungil nan cantik kegendongan Sasuke. "Sangat mirip dengan nyonya Uchiha." Ucapnya.

Rambut pirang seperti ibunya. Tidak lupa garis tipis di pipinya yang menambahkan kesan manis. Hanya saja mata milik kelam Sasuke terdapat di sana. Perpaduan yang sempurna antara dua orang yang sempurna. Tidak seperti Menma yang secara fisik sangat condong pada Sasuke ketimbang Naruto.

"Sasuke aku mau melihat dia." Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Naruto menjujut ujung baju Sasuke.

Sasuke membaringkan bayi mungilnya di samping Naruto, agar Naruto bisa memperhatikan wajah cantik puterinya serta sang puteri bisa merasakan pelukan hangat dari ibunya.

"Dia sangat cantik."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak kuasa menahan haru kala bayi kecilnya itu mengeliat lucu saat tangan hangat Naruto mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Sasuke tidak mau memberikannya nama? Aku sudah memberikan namaku pada Menma." Kata Naruto.

"Hn. Benar juga. Uchiha Sana. Bagaimana?"

"Sana?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari nama kita berdua."

"Pfft jenius sekali Uchiha Sasuke. Namanya yang bagus. Sangat sesuai untuk anak cantikku."

"Woow sudah di beri nama?"

Sasuke dan Naruto terlonjak kaget. "Tou-chan. Semuanya. Kalian sudah datang?" Panggil Naruto lirih.

"Tentu saja kami datang." Timpal Madara. "Kami ingin melihat malaikat kecil kami."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena tiba - tiba ada yang mengaiskan tubuhnya. "Daddy minggir. Aku mau melihat adikku. Hay adik kecil." Sapa Menma sambil meraih tangan kecilnya. Menma sedikit tersentak saat tangan mungil itu menggenggam telunjuknya.

"M-mommy?" Menma berbinar menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari puteranya. "Namanya Sana, Menma."

"Sana?.. Hay Sena-chan. Aku kakakmu." Ucap bocah itu. Di awal pertemuan mereka, Menma sudah bersumpah akan menjaga adik kecilnya.

Jika kita lihat. Sasuke dan Menma mungkin akan kerepotan dalam menjaga Sana kelak ketika dewasa. Kita ramalkan Sasuke dan Menma pasti akan sangat over protective. Percaya ga?

 _ **Tamat...**_

 _ **Review?**_


	14. Epilog

"NII-CHAAAN."

Suara melengking itu menusuk tepat telinga Menma.

"Nii-chan. Bisa kau berhenti mengirimi orang untuk membuntutiku?"

"Memangnya kenapa, keberatan?" Saut Menma.

"Tentu saja. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkencan karena para pria takut mendekatiku. Ini semua gara - gara daddy dan nii-chan." Omelnya.

Menma hanya menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghenbuskannya pelan. "Dengar Uchiha Sana. Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu. Aku dan daddy berusaha menjagamu."

"Menjagaku? Lebih baik nii-chan jaga saja anak nii-chan. Aku itu sudah besar."

"15 tahun kau bilang sudah besar? Komputerku jauh lebih tua dari usiamu asal kau tahu." Menma menujuk kearah komputer miliknya. "Aku tidak menerima bantahan."

Sana, adik kecil Menma itu hanya bisa mengembungkan pipi karena kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantah sang kakak. Kakaknya itu memang sangat protective terhadap dirinya. Menma tidak akan pernah membiarkan kulit Sana tergores sedikit pun. Sebahai penerus sang ibu, Sana harus tetap mulus dan terjaga.

"Sudahlah jangan mengomel terus. Membuat telingaku sakit saja." Menma menarik pergelangan tangan Sana kemudian memangkunya. Memberikan pelukan yang hangat agar adik kesayangannya ini tenang. "Dengar. Dunia ini kejam. Aku tidak ingin adik berhargaku menjadi korban kekejaman dunia. Selagi aku bisa aku dan daddy akan selalu menjagamu. Bukankah kau selalu diganggu oleh para teman wanitamu di sekolah?" Sana mengangguk pelan di dekapan sang kakak. "Aku sudah memprediksi ini, tidak lama lagi mereka mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu. Itu alasan kenapa aku mengirim orang - orangku untuk mengikutimu."

Sana terdiam. Air matanya mulai menggelinang, ia sudah salah sangka terhadap sang kakak. Kakaknya begitu perduli dan menyayanginya, bisa - bisanya Sana bernegative thingking terhadap sang kakak. "HWEEEE NII-CHAAAAN, MAAFKAN SANA." Tangisnya pecah.

Menma hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengecupi kening Sana. "Nii-chan maafkan. Asal Sana tahu. Nii-chan tidak pernah melakukan hal yang akan merugikan Sana. Semua yang nii-chan lakukan itu demi kebaikan Sana. Nii-chan tidak akan pernah mebatasi pilihan hidup Sana, yang nii-chan inginkan hanyalah keselamatan Sana dan kebahagiaan Sana. Nii-chan tidak akan segan - segan melakukan hal buruk pada orang yang menyakiti Sana. Mengerti?" Tidak lupakan saat Menma berusia 13 tahu dia sudah pernah membunuh 1 orang?

"SANA MENGERTI HWEEEE."

"UCHIHA MENMA. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PAD ADIKMU KENAPA DIA MENANGIS? KALIAN BERTENGKAR LAGI?" Teriak Naruto dari luar kamar.

"T-TIDAK MOMMY." Jawab Menma cepat.

 _ **[ The End ]**_

 _ **THANK YOU VERY MUCH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MENGIKUTI CERITA SAMPAI SEJAUH INI DAN SAMPAI SELESAI**_

 _ **Rasa terimakasihku seluas samudera pada kalian. Terimakasih atas beberapa review dan dukungan dari kalian hingga cerita saya yang satu ini bisa kelar.**_

 _ **Tunggu saja karya saya yang lainnya selagi saya masih bernafas. Sampai jumpa~**_


End file.
